Teenage problems: Gohan's life
by Beastmode456
Summary: After he defeated cell gohan powered down with the cameras still rolling revealing him to the public and since hercule put out those rumors that he and his friends are fakes he gets a hard time at school frome everyone excepr videl the champion's daughter gohan soon learns there's only one way to shut everyone up
1. Chapter 1

**alright I've decided to rewrite some of the earlier chapters to the story and put off the sequel for a few weeks. I'd like to thank SaintMichael95 for voluntarily beta reading. You were awesome and if you can or if you'd like to I would love it if you continued to do it.**

The sky was colored a darkish red like the dry blood of a murder victim. No one paid attention to the sky however, as they paid attention to the battle in front of them. They were watching a teenage warrior go up against what could be described as a lot of things such as: a menace, monster, and even a devil. It was on this very stage, at the Cell games, that one of them would take their last breath. The teenage boy, Gohan, and the monstrosity, Cell, had both done a number on each other. The teenage Demi Saiyan's left arm was limp and unusable dangling at his side annoyingly. The torso of his purple Gi had been ripped exposing his god-like chest, and his entire body was covered in scrapes, bruises, cuts, and gashes. He stood there eyeing the green monster that was floating in the air across the field. He was covered in bruises and marks also, and favoring his right arm, but unlike Gohan's his was usable albeit barely. His face showed a mixture of shock, anger… and fear at the Saiyan boy.

"You… YOU INSOLENT BRAT I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" The bio-android shouted. He began to charge up a large blast of Ki, it was bright blue, so bright that most or all people wouldn't be able to look at it without shielding their eyes. He cupped his hands and the entire gang watched as a bright ball of light shaped between them.

"THIS IS MY DO-OR-DIE ATTEMPT MY SOLAR KAMEHAMEHA, IF YOU DODGE THIS ATTACK THE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED!" The android shouted maniacally, it sounded as if in his new reformed state he'd become crazier and even more malicious and vindictive, whereas before all he wanted to do was be the perfect warrior and kill Goku. Gohan didn't know what to do, he couldn't beat Cell, not in the state he was in at the moment.

"I guess I'll just have to sacrifice myself. Hopefully the others can beat him." he said lowly.

"I can't allow the earth to be destroyed; I'm sorry dad… I failed." He muttered to himself. He clenched his eyes shut as tight as could be before a tear escaped, in his final moments he refused to cry, he'd die a noble death.

"Gohan, GOHAN!" A familiar voice called to him. His eyes snapped open and he looked around for the voice.

"Dad, dad is that you!?" The boy asked shocked. He had just seen his dad blown apart by Cell. How could he be talking to him?

"Yes son it's me. I'm talking to you telepathically through King Kai. Listen up, you are not a failure and you can still beat Cell!" He stressed. He honestly didn't know where his son' slack of self-confidence was stemming from, but if he didn't snap out of it soon many people would end up dead.

"But… how? I barely have any energy left, and I don't even have use of my left arm." Goku sighed at his son. It was true the situation he was in was dire, but it didn't mean he couldn't win.

"Listen to me, use the Kamehameha! It'll work son just have faith in me and more importantly faith in yourself. You can do anything you put your mind to. Now hurry use the last of your Ki and send this menace to Hell!" Gohan nodded. He dad was right if he didn't believe in himself he couldn't do anything. There was never a time he had ever seen his father doubt himself and damn it he'd follow that example. He lifted his good arm, summoned all the Ki he had left, and began to chant.

"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee" he eyed Cell who's own attack looked ready to fire, and big enough to obliterate anything in its path.

"THIS IS IT... I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The demented android shouted with a sick grin on his face. It filled him with pride, he was finally about to prove that he was the perfect warrior.

"HAAAAA" Gohan thrust his arm forward with as much strength as he could muster, launching the powerful attack towards his enemy.

"HAAAAA" Cell fired his wave of destruction towards Gohan's. The two massive blasts of energy charged towards one another and clashed, fighting for dominance.

"I WON'T LET SOME LITTLE PUNK BEAT ME! I'M THE PERFECT BEING!" He shouted putting more into his attack. His grin widened as it looked like his attack was getting the better of the Saiyan.

"HAAAAAAAA" Gohan continued to shout standing his ground. He suddenly felt a wave of energy wash over him. He smirked; he knew it was his dad helping him defeat this menace.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT MY DAD AND I ACCOMPLISHED TOGETHER! HAAAAAA" Gohan surged more energy into the blast and didn't let up he wouldn't stop until he was sure Cell was dead. Cell's smirk turned into a look of dread, his Solar Kamehameha was being over taken.

"WHAT!? NO! IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEE!" the android bellowed. His voice soon disappeared as the attack disintegrated him, leaving not one trace of the bio-andriod. Gohan had no energy left. His blonde, spiky hair returned to its original black messy state and his pupils returned to their normal color of Onyx. He keeled over in exhaustion as he heard Krillin cheer from the sides. He also heard Hercule taking credit for the victory. He thought about storming over and claiming his rightful victory, but instead opted to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

It was a warm august morning as Gohan was outside training. He was shirtless and covered in sweat as he finished up his routine workout of 500 push-ups, chin-ups and practicing his Katas.

"499...500" he counted out as he finished the push-ups concluding the morning training. He collapsed on his front and caught his breath. He rolled himself into a seated position on the green grass blowing in the wind. He loved the beauty of the landscape around him. One of the few perks of living in the mountains. He stared past the luscious green trees and gazed at the horizon. The sun was high into the sky and beating down on the landscape. He also loved the sounds of nature around his home. He sat and listened to the birds chirping. He had a thousand things on his mind at the moment, and this helped put his mind at ease. One of the things he was thinking about was his father's decision to stay dead, that had hurt him greatly, but he respected his father's decision to pass on the responsibility of Defender of Earth to him.

Another was the fact that his mother was pregnant. Without his dad around he'd have to be a father figure to his baby brother or sister. This brought up something else on his mind, all of the Z-fighters relationships. Bulma was also expecting a child soon with Vegeta. He was happy for the two and was glad his brother would have a friend to grow up with, something he lacked in his childhood. 18 and Krillin had also started dating, the two seemed made for each other. With a wish from the dragon balls she had her self-destruct bombs in her body taken out, showing that she was indeed done with that part of her life. Her brother 17 decided to go to college, he was working his way through with the money from his cashier job.

Tien and Launch had also decided to give a relationship a go. The two got along great, but they were still at the honey moon phase which greatly annoyed Gohan. Every time they were together they were making kissy faces and calling each other by the horrid pet names: sugar plume and teeny.

He wasn't opposed to the idea of dating; he just didn't really meet people his age living in isolation like this. That would change in the coming weeks however. After much arguing, Gohan's mother got him to agree to attend high school this year. He was going to attend Orange Star high school in Satan city on August 16th. Satan city, he hated that place ever since Hercule started slandering him and his friends. He made it a point to avoid the place. He had also made it clear to his mom there would be no extracurricular activities. He would go to school and come home, and it would not interfere with his training. Chichi surprisingly conceded to this condition.

He got up from his spot in the grass, grabbed the top of his Gi and headed inside. His mom was on the sofa watching TV.

"Hi honey. How was training?" Chichi asked in a motherly tone

"It was great mom. I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower" he told her.

"Ok sweety! By the way Bulma called she said she's having twins!"

"Wow that's great news!" He exclaimed.

"Oh and the school mailed you're schedule, it's right there on the counter." She said smiling. He groaned, he was not looking forward to his school thing.

"Thanks mom" he said grabbing it off of the counter, rushing upstairs to shower. He grabbed a pair of boxers, some shorts, and white t-shirt and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet and set his clothes on the toilet lid. He set up the shower, stripped himself of his training Gi and looked himself over in the mirror. His muscles were bulking up every day from the intense training he put himself through. His chest and abs were also well defined; touching them would feel like the equivalent to a brick wall. He never skipped a workout on any of his muscles, however. His body was like that of Adonis.

He stepped into the shower and immediately felt his muscles relax when the steaming water hit them. He washed his body fairly quickly and retreated to his room for a nap, haphazardly throwing on his clothes on his way out of the bathroom. Naps. They had also become one if his favorite past-times. When he was asleep he was away from all of the thoughts that went through his mind during the day. When he wasn't dreaming of his past battle, that is.

Chichi was glad that she was able to convince Gohan to go to school. It wasn't just because he needed friends; it was also because of how much the battle with Cell had an effect on him. She checked on him once while he was asleep. The sight worried her to no end, she'd seen him tossing and turning restlessly, and he began to work up a sweat. She was going to wake him, but then he muttered Cell's name in his sleep, it was at this point she decided isolation was not what was best for him, and that he should be around other people. Maybe if he was around the people he saved he would rest easy, at least she hoped so.


	2. The first day

So I got complaints about the spacing and I will try and fix it but other than that how do you guys like the story?

Gohan's POV

"GOHAN GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY" I groaned as I sat up in bed "I can't believe I let her talk me into this" I rolled out of bed and walked toward the bathroom starting my morning routine. I stripped naked and hopped into the shower letting the hot water hit my skin relaxing my body. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted it into my hands I rubbed them together and placed my hands into my hair working the shampoo in when I felt like it was enough I washed my hands off and placed my head under the shower head letting it wash the residue shampoo out of my hair. I picked up the bar of soap ran it under the water lathering it up once it felt it good enough I spread it around my body soaping myself up from head to toe. I still don't see why I have to do this the more time I spend in school the less time I can spend training and the less time I can spend getting stronger just last week my dad talked to me through King Kai and said there was another level of super saiyan of course I'm eager to make but how am I supposed to get there if for eight hours a day I'm sitting in a class full of Hercule's worshippers. I guess I'll just have balance my time. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry myself with covering every inch of my body and my spicky black hair years of training for the world's threats I have made my muscles huge but I try not to brag. I pulled my tooth brush off of the rack and wet it and put some toothpaste on it and wet it again before I began to clean my teeth I rinsed and then spit. I put on a white t-shirt and some jeans with plain black tennis shoes. I don't have many clothes the rest are suits for when I go out and all of my Gis my mom said she'd take me clothes shopping this weekend. I tied my last shoe and picked up my camouflage backpack. "MOOOOM I'M LEAVING I'LL BE BACK AT 3" I shouted to her I put my index and middle finger to my head and instant transmitted to Hercule city it was something my training helped me pickup I even learned the special beam canon with the help of Piccolo.

I appeared on the out skirts if town and walked toward the school I figured just appearing in class would raise questions that I couldn't answer. These streets had many people rushing to get the work the sunn was beating down on the exposed skin in my arms, neck, and face but years of training made me Heat resistant the hyperbolic time chamber can have some really crazy temperatures. "HELLPP THAT MAN IS ROBBING THE BANK" I turned to the cry of help to see a man with a gun fleeing from police. I was no super hero but I could never let crime go unpunished. I making sure to ran not glide or fly I quickly caught up to the man "I'm not so sure this money belongs to you" I said with a sly smile "hey who are you?" The man questioned me I could see he had a beard and a gold tooth but not much else with his mask on "just the guy that's gonna stop you" he growled at me and put me at gun point but I sent an upper cut and struck him in his chin sending him spiraling towards the ground. "Ugh" he grunted as he hit the cement. He scrambled for his gun but I kicked him in his chest and delivered a punched to his face knocking him out. I put the money next to him on the sidewalk the cops saw everything so I proceeded with my day I didn't care I felt that it's my duty to help people in need.

The school was around the corner I knew because I turned the corner and there was a sign that said orang star high school under that it read welcome back students I walked into school I still felt uneasy even on the way here the were billboards and posters slandering my family and friends and praising Hercule. I stepped through the doors of the school the week before I went through and orientation so I knew my schedule would work. Each class was fifty minutes with 3 minute time frame to get to each class and the day was made up off 8 periods 6 subjects and 2 off periods. I got free lunch because of my financial situation my dad was deceased so we didn't really have a source if income but even when he was alive he didn't work. I walked to first period geometry, I take mostly advanced classes because of how much my mom made me study when I was younger and after planet Namek. Classroom 305 was me destination. "Good Gohan first day and you're already lost" I said to myself aloud I looked up and saw a girl headed towards me she had black hair that was put into pigtails down to her shoulders with a big white shirt sneakers small shorts and fingerless gloves she had a slender frame but something about her screamed "mess with me and I'll kill you" "umm excuse me I was wondering of you could tell me how to get to room 305" I inquired "sure" she said eagerly "I'm heading there now you can follow me" "umm thanks" "No problem I'm Videl" she said extending her hand "Gohan umm if you don't mind me asking isn't your father Hercule Satan your father" i inquired shaking her hand "oh the supposed savior of the world yeah he's my old man" she said rolling her eyes "umm supposed?" I confusedly asked "I personally don't think my dad did it I mean the footage just shows a kid passed out from what looked like exhaustion and my dad celebrating I mean he wasn't tied and didn't have a scratch in him." "So you don't believe all of these rumors your father put out about these mystery fighters" "oh no they seemed more capable to fight Cell I don't know why but the boy that was unconscious seemed to be the most likely" "how flattering I thought "but everyone else here have eaten up everything my father says" "well not everyone is as smart as you Videl" I complimented "now how about we get to Geometry" I asked "sure" she responded walking up the hallway

"Hello class I'm but you can call me miss M now I think we should all get to know each other more so I call on one of you and I'd like you to say your name and one thing about you and if the class has questions they can ask them. So who would like to start first" I looked around the class and no one was volunteering and I sure as Hell wasn't going to. "Well I guess I'll just pick somebody now let's see. Ah yes Ms. Satan" I looked over and Videl sighed and walked up to the front if the class. "Hi I'm Videl Satan I'm tough so don't mess around with me" "yeah ok cupcake" came a voice from the back " I would appreciate it if you kept your snide remarks to yourself" Mrs. Mariweather scolded. The kid had long blonde hair and and was wearing a pink tank top to show off his defined muscles he was wearing baggy white pants and pointed and brown shoes and he was sitting with his arms folded and a green hats it ha red star and yellow bill was being held in his hand "now Videl pick some else" Mrs.M said going back to her chipper self "hmm how about Gohan" shit I was hoping I got to go last the past few years the only thing I've done is train but I can't tell them that they'd probably make fun of me or worse want to see me in action and that's be revealing to much about my life, but still this couldn't be avoided.

I sighed, rose up from my desk, and made my way to the front of the class. "Hey I'm Gohan and I uhhh like to mountain climb" I half lied I often did it for endurance training but it was never for fun. Suddenly a girls hand shot up into the air "Yes Ms. Erasa" Mrs. M said calling on her. She was wearing a green stripped top and green pants with green high hills her blond hair was cut short I mean really short almost shorter than Bulma's (who had recently cut her hair) and she had red earrings in "so do you like eat healthy for to stay in shape" "well I have a pretty big appetite but I try and eat healthy, but I do eat the occasional cake or pie" "wow that's so cool you must take mountain climbing so seriously" she was awed at me I needed this to end quickly I put on a goofy smile and scratched my neck like my dad does. "Ok Gohan how about you choose someone now" "how about Erasa she seems pretty eager" she got up and walked towards the front with the same smile on her face from last time. "I'm Erasa and I'm not the stereotypical blonde unlike some people we know" she said making sure to look directly at Sharpner "well thank you Ms. Erasa um how about you choose someone else now" "oh Sharpner can go" the kid from before got up, put his hat on, stuck his hands in his pocket, and walked nonchalantly to the front if the class "alright kiddies listen up because I'm saying this once and only once this is my school and some nerd who climbs things isn't going to ruin that" he said. That last comment was directed at me but I didn't care "that kid in the back can go next" he said walking towards to back but not before intentionally knocking my bag off of the back of my chair.

After introductions the rest of the class was spent going over materials we would need and what we could expect from the class" I was bored out of my mind "diiiiiiiinnnnngggg" that was the bell I picked my bag up and headed to 409 for physics "Gohan do you need me to lead you to another class" Videl asked "uh yeah thanks" I said taken aback by her niceness "uh here's my schedule if you need to see it" I said handing it to here "thanks" she said taking and examining the piece of paper "oh lucky you we have the same exact schedule so you can just follow me" "thanks" I said "no problem but don't expect me to do this everyday" she said showing her tough side "ok" I said confused before following her Science was exactly like math I discovered Erasa was in that class with me to she even got the seat next to me so I was between her and Videl her constant staring made me really uncomfortable. Thank Dende it was now third period and I was off we could eat lunch, do homework, or talk with friends I was currently seated at a table in the cafeteria with Videl, and Erasa who had the first three periods with us and our last off period. "So any ideas why that sharpner kid keeps staring at me" I inquired "Sharpner doesn't like people he thinks are different" Erasa answered "and I'm different because" "look at you firm muscles strong chest I'm willing to bet you have abs under there your different because your not scrawny like most of the guys here" "so I'm guessing he doesn't like that" "No" Videl answered "first day and someone already despises me this'll be a great year" I said being half serious and half joking "so Videl how's the crime fighting business going" "crime you fight crime?!" I asked shocked "yeah someone has to keep this city in check and it's not like the cops can" "I mean isn't it there job?" I asked " it is but they don't do it well I mean just this morning an unidentified man had to stop a robbery, why couldn't the cops do that huh?" When she sad that I pales and Erasa must have noticed "Gohan are you alright you look pale" "uhh yeah I'm fine so Erasa how are you doing" "oh great just got some shopping done" "that's great" Videl said we talked for the rest of the period until the bell caught us.

The rest if the day was uneventful, it was just teachers going over the procedure in there classes. I was glad when the final bell rung "Gohan where are you going?" Videl asked as we exited class "oh I was just about to go home" "do you leave far from here?" She said trying to make conversation "actually yes I live in the mountains" "is that how you got into mountain climbing" "uhh yeah" *boop* "sorry that's my phone" she said pulling it out of her bag "crap my dad says he can't pick me because of some interview" "oh sorry Videl do you need a ride home" "you have a car but we're only freshman" "well it's not a car per say" I pulled a capsul out of my bag and pressed it it unveiled to show one if Bulma's hover crafts "how did you get this" she said shocked "the president of Capsule Corp is a friend of my family" "YOU KNOW BULMA BRIEFS" she said raising her voice "uhh yeah and her very violent husband so hop in and I'll take you home" I said hopping in the back in the passenger side "Gohan why aren't you driving" "Videl I'm 14" I chuckled "it has autopilot" she folded her arms and got in the driver's seat "where to" I asked "888 Hercule street" she answered "they really named a street after your dad?" I ask dead panned "ugh don't remind me" I just shook my head. I out the coordinates in the the computer and it dashed off towards her house "Here we are Videl" I said the vehicle screeching to a stop "thanks Gohan" "no problem if you ever need a rode just ask" "maybe I will she said running off towards her house I looked at the clock on the car 3:25" I guess I should be getting home I made sure Videl was inside her house. After double checking my surroundings I put two fingers to my head and instant transmitted "ahhhh I'm home" I said appearing on top of "well time to train"


	3. Come on over

Gohan's POV

The first week if school had gone great. I would wake up, go to school, come home, do my homework, and for the rest of the day train my mom now 3 months pregnant was now starting to show her baby bump and I had to help out around the house more. After school training was more intense than a full days training because I lost more time and I had to make up for it. When Videl needed a ride home, which was more often than not, I got her there. We got to know each other in the process. It turns out her mom died when she was just six in a car crash so she hasn't really had a female influence in her life. She also said that her dad taught her martial arts but she's since surpassed him. I asked why she didn't challenge for his title and she said that even though since he became famous he ignored her he's still her father and couldn't do that and he'd probably say She'd have to beat some tournament first. I accepted the answer than but the two bugs in the back of my mind were Sharpner and Hercule. Although only a week into the school year I think Sharpner needs to be taken down a peg but he'll fall off his pedestal sooner or later. Hercule has been really making me mad though. I could handle the slanders but after finding out her neglected his daughter just so he could take a few pictures really it infuriated me. I mean my dad wasn't there as much as I would've like but I've long since come to terms that if it wasn't for him the little time we has spent together would've been non existent. Why am I thinking about this now it's Friday afternoon and the final bell just rang.

"Alright class no homework over the weekend be safe and I'll see you all back here Monday" said the Latin teacher. The final bell rang and Videl and I walked to the front if school. The familiar beep of Videl's phone went off and I stopped so she could check it.

"Crap my dad's throwing some last minute party so I can't go home" I sighed I have to do the right thing here.

"well you can come by my house until it's safe for you to go home" I said reluctantly I would have to hold off on training today

"really!? Thanks Gohan!" She pulled me into a hug

"now come on" she said pulling me I pulled the capsule out pressed the button and threw it so it could unfold I climbed into the drivers seat her into the passenger side I engaged auto pilot and we sped off.

"So Gohan you live with your mom right what's she like"

"well she's really strict about grades but she's been really mellow since she's been pregnant"

"oh you did say she was pregnant do you want a boy or a girl" she asked with a smile in her face

"well I'd be glad with either but I have this nagging suspicion it's gonna be a boy"

"ugh typical male answer" she said

"Do you seriously know Bulma Briefs" she said in awe

"Videl we go over this every day yes she and my dad were friends when they were kids" I said with a chuckle Videl would always ask that question. It was as if she couldn't believe it

"so why hasn't any capsule technology come out lately?" She asked as if I had the intel

"well for one thing she's about 3 or 4 months pregnant so she's probably on maternity leave besides patience is a virtue"

Videl looked out the window as we flew over the mountains. The sky was crystal clear there was not one cloud as the sun beamed down in the earth. A wind was lightly blowing leaves off of the ground. "Wow Gohan the scenery is amazing up here"

"yeah I know I walk around the mountain a lot I even watch the stars every once in a while" as I finished my statement saw my house in the distance. My mom was gardening outside

"Videl welcome to my home on the mountains" I said as the car stopped in the driveway

"Mom you shouldn't be gardening now" I said helping her up

"oh calm down I'm only 3 months pregnant. And besides I did this when-" she stopped as she noticed the girl behind Gohan

"Gohan who's your friend" She said smiling

"uh Mom this is Videl, Videl this my mom. Mom. Videl's dad is throwing a huge party so she can't go home is it cool if she sleeps here tonight"

"oh it's fine so long as this little guy is the only new member of the family for a while"

"MOM" I shouted. She just started laughing at my embarrassment

"well why don't you kids come and side and have some lemonade it's so hot out today"

"thank you Mrs. Son" Videl said walking inside. Dende if there were ever i time I needed you it would be now. I thought to myself as I walked inside the house wondering what embarrassment was next to come

"So Videl are you a popular girl at school?" My mom asked as she poured the last glass of lemonade and walked it to us in the living room.

"Umm yeah but only because of my dad"

"really? And what is it that your father did?" Mom asked taking a sip of her drink

"well he supposedly beat Cell but I don't think so" suddenly my mom spit her drink out

"uhh something wrong Mrs. Son"

"ohh sorry just uhhh the cravings from being pregnant I wanted ice tea not lemonade" my mom said using her pregnancy as an excuse

"anyway dear continue"

"well like I was saying I don't think my dad beat Cell I mean to many things just don't add up"

"mmh so you are a smart girl"

"what?" Videl asked

"oh nothing" my mom said taking another sip of her lemonade

"so since your Hercule's daughter can I assume you've had some martial arts training" my mother inquired

"yes ma'am I don't mean to brag but I'm even better then my dad" she answered proudly

"well is that so maybe after I have this baby we can spar a little" "maybe so has Gohan ever done martial arts?"

"Yeah just as good as his father if not better"

"really? Gohan never told me that" she said turning to me

"uhh well"

"oh yeah he trains almost everyday. Why are you doing it dear. Oh that's right to achieve that"

"OK that's enough talking for today Videl and I are just gonna go study" I said interrupting my mom before she could say anything else

I hurriedly rushed Videl up the stairs and into my room

"Ok new rule no talking to my mom" Videl's laughter could not be contained

"Ahhhahahahahh" she was actually in tears with laughter

"Ok ok please stop laughing at me" I said sighing

"Sorry Gohan your mom is just hilarious" she said still struggling to contain the laughter"

"Thank you" I said falling onto my bed

"So Gohan what are going to do on Monday" she said holding one if the pillows in my bed to her chest

"What's happening on Monday?" I asked

"Oh they gave my dad some stupid holiday they're making us watch the video of the Cell Games , but on the bright side after the show it we can go home" she informed me

"Wait they're showing the cell games?" I asked shocked

"Yeah" I inwardly cursed myself I guess this couldn't be avoided

"Videl I've got to go meet my sensei help yourself to anything in the room, but do not I repeat do not talk to my mom" I said sternly

"Ok Gohan sheesh" she said sweat dropping

"Great I'll be back in a few hours" I said before running down the stairs

"Mom I'm going to meet piccolo be back in a little while"'I yelled to her

"Ok I'll keep Videl company" she yelled but I was already gone I usually instant transmit to the lookout but in the off chance that Videl was watching I had to walk there. I climbed down the mountain and as soon as I thought I was out of eyesight I instant transmitted to the lookout.

Chichi's POV

"Hello Bulma"

"Chichi hi I was just about to call you"

"Bulma your never going to believe what happened"

"Let me guess the baby kicked"

"No well yes but that's not it Gohan brought a GIRL home"

"What?! He's a regular little charmer just like his father"

"I know she' surgut upstairs she's smart and well known through the city"

"Well he can really pick 'em. Well I have some news to"

"Really what is it? I went to the doctor today and I'm having twins"

"Twins!"

"Twins and even better Krillin called today eighteen's pregnant"

"Oh it seems the Dragon Ball wives have finally caught a break"

"Ok Bulma talk to you tomorrow"


	4. Embarrassment

**To the guest who goes by anon: I know trunks was born before the cell games not everything will happen like it did in the anime.**

**Gohan's POV **

"Gohan you're late" said piccolo. The super namekian had his purple gi on with his arms folded across his chest with an expressionless face.

"Sorry Piccolo I had to bring a friend home her father was throwing a party and she had no where to go" I said scratching the back of my head smiling

"Her huh as that scared little brat I trained when the Saiyans invaded is finally growing up" he said with a small grin

"It's not like that were only friends" I said defensively

"Yeah and after Namek Vegeta was just living with Bulma" he answered back

"Let's just train" I said

"Good I've been looking forward to this" he said taking his stance

"Me too" I said speeding at him and landing a blow to his stomach befit instantaneously backing away

"Good Gohan the hit and retreat tactic" suddenly piccolo sped at me but I jumped to the left and brought my foot down over his midsection but all I hit was solid earth

"Ahhhhh" Piccolo had retaliated with a punched to my back

"GOHAN NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF YOUR OPPONENT" he drilled. I fell to the ground but I caught myself on my hands and back flipped to my feet.

"Wow piccolo you've definitely gotten stronger" I said wiping my mouth

"Now it's time for me to get serious" I said I firmly planted my feet on the ground and started charging my Ki. My power levels rose my hair turned blonde and my pupils blue. I had ascended into Super Saiyan

"A little hasty aren't we" he said laughing

"Just trying to keep things interesting" I said smirking back we both sped at each other throwing punches and kicks only to have them booked by the others punch or kick. I brought my foot up and landed a successful kick to piccolo's chin. His head went back from the impact and I took this as an opening sending a flurry if jabs to his midsection. I backed off after I thought I'd got enough in. Piccolo was crouched over in pain

"Done yet piccolo" I yelled tauntingly

"Not until you ascend again" he yelled back

"Fine" I charged my Ki making my power levels rise my blonde hair started to stick straight up except for 1 lock that landed over my face and blue lightning flowed around me.

I sped at piccolo landing 4 quick punches to his stomach before he even knew that I moved. I jumped into the air and delivered a kick to his face sending him flying backwards.

"I'll say one thing when you're a Super Saiyan 2 you become the fastest thing I've ever seen"

"Thanks"

"Alright Gohan that's enough for today" he said folding his arms over his chest

"Really ok then see you tomorrow Piccolo"

"GOHAN!" He shouted I turned behind to see him in the same stance he had been in

"Good luck" he said cracking a smile opening his eyes and picking his head up

"You to Piccolo" I said instant transmitting away appearing at the base if I started to fly to the top I didn't top ale me more the five minutes I landed on the top of the mountain and walked toward the house

As I walked through the door my mom was talking to Videl. OH SHIT

"hey guys what are you talking about" I said trying to break the conversation

"Oh nothing I was just making sure Videl here knew how to pleasure strong men like you" at that I became as red as a cherry

"MOM I just remembered I said I'd take Videl to meet Bulma so come on Videl" I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her out

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Son" she yelled through the door. We hopped into the capsule car, put in the coordinates of where we were going and engaged auto pilot. And we made off with haste

"Videl what'd I say about talking to my mom" I asked

"Hey you didn't say anything about her talking to me" she said with a sly smile

"So we're really going to capsule corp" she said stary eyed

"It was the only excuse I could think of to get out of the house now her husband may be a but hostile but don't pay him any mind he's a real softy a heart" I said as we exited the mountains and headed towards capsule corp in West city

"So Gohan Are you going to that dance tomorrow" Videl asked

"Dance? What Dance" I asked

"The back to school dance they've announced everyday this week"

"Ohhhhh yeah I don't listen to those" I said

"I noticed but anyway you should come Erasa and I are going and we need a strong man to escort us"

"And why me?"

"Because you're trustworthy not to mention bulky"

"I don't think I can make it"

"Oh your going I asked your mom about before you got back and were going shopping for clothes in the morning"

"DAMNIT MOM" I yelled in the car I hit my head in the steering well while Videl bit back her laughter. I looked up and noticed the car was defending we were here.

"Alright Videl we're here but please do me one favor" I pleaded

"What's that?"

"Try not to fan girl" she punched me in the arm playful causing me to crack a smile

We marched towards the small building and knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. The door swung open to reveal the master mind herself Bulma.

"Gohan isn't this a pleasant surprise and you must be Videl Chi chi was just talking about you" shit if my mom talked to her this is gonna be just as embarrassing as when I was at home

"Come in you two have a seat" she said ushering us inside and on the coach

"Vegeta Gohan's here" she yelled up the stairs

"KAKAROT'S IMPUDENT BRAT IS HERE" he yelled running into the room

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE" he stopped when he saw Videl

"Well well well it looks like the cry baby has finally grown up"

"It's not like that" he just smirk

"And I was just stating with Bulma" he said with a smirk

"VEGETA" she yelled at him but he was already gone

"so Gohan Videl how's school going"

"Fine"

"Wish I could say I was fine but this baby here is starting it get the best of me"

"Speaking of that did you take your maternity leave yet?" Videl asked

"No uhh why do you ask"

"She's a big fan"

"Oh that's all you had to say unfortunately I am in leave right now but my dad is in charge of the company he's coming to visit next Saturday if you have any questions"

"Really that'd be great thank you Mrs. Briefs"

"Anything for my God child's "friend"" she said putting emphasis on the last word

"Ok me and Videl have to go she's taking me uh clothes shopping" I said thinking of an excuse to get us out of there

"Well ok then Gohan and remember we don't need the family getting any bigger so be smart"

"BULMA" I yelled before rushing Videl out of the door.


	5. Evil appears

Yaaaaaaaaaay new chapter and we'll try a third person point of view yay new things.

Third person POV

Gohan and Videl were flying back towards Mt. Poaz. Videl was holding many different colored bags after there day at the mall she went on a shopping spree forcing Gohan to try on different clothes. He didn't complain she actually had a pretty good fashion sense and every time he did complain she just reminded him that he was lucky Erasa wasn't there because she's extreme with those sort of things. She had dragged him to about a hundred different stores and they had got something from each of them whether it was just a shirt, a pair of socks, or a whole outfit Videl always found something. She gave a mighty yawn as the car started to park today was a long day. They both got out of the car and walked inside they house Chichi was already asleep by this time it was 11:30. They marched up the stairs tomorrow Videl would start mixing and matching clothes it find out what looked good in combination on him but for now she was tired

"I guess I sleep on the couch" she said giving another yawn

"No you're my guest you can have my bed I'll take the floor" he said pulling a blanket and a pillow out of his closet and making a pallet on the floor

"Thanks Gohan" she said. She had only known this guy for a week and it seems by nature he's just a nice person but why. If she didn't known Gohan she would assume that or was just because he wanted to get close to her father, but the way he glared at her father's face on a bill board was one of awe it was almost one of annoyance.

"Good night Gohan" she said crawling into the Demi- Saiyans bed. But he was already asleep she just smiled as she listened to him snore she didn't mind it it was actually kind of cute. She smiled and laid her head on the pillow and let sleep take her.

The next morning

Videl's eyes fluttered open according to Gohan's alarm clock it was 9:47 AM. She sat up in bed and yawned she looked around the room and noticed something. Where was Gohan? She looked at his nightstand and noticed a note. She picked it up and skimmed the note over.

Dear Videl,

I woke up early to work out. My mom has lain out clothes for you to wear when you get out of the shower and she's cooking breakfast. Oh and towels are under the sink.

From,

Gohan

"That's thoughtful of him" she said pulling the covers off of her self and feeling the warmth of the room. She found the clothes on the foot of the bed his mom left a pair of jeans and a red t shirt for her to wear she would have to get some of the underwear she bought herself yesterday when Gohan was using the bathroom. She grabbed a pair and headed towards the bathroom locking the door behind her after a struggle she figured out to turn the shower on.

Meanwhile with Hercule

"Zzzzzzz bwah wha hur" he managed to work out after he woke up beer bottle in hand

"Oh yeah huge party last night I wonder what happened to my baby girl she's probably at Erasa's house no need to worry" he said before passing out again

Back to Videl

After washing, rinsing, and relaxing Videl stepped out of the shower to dry off. She slipped on her clothes and out her dirty ones in a bag in her room before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Mrs. Son"

"Good morning Videl honey breakfast'll be ready in just a minute just let me get Gohan." She said pulling off her apron

"Gohan breakfast is ready!" She yelled through the open front door. And like a lightning bolt the boy in question came running into the house with just a pair of training pants on. His muscles were sweaty and sparkling in the light from what looked like an intense work out session he was breathing at a steady pace she could tell as his toned chest rose up and sank back down. Chichi served eggs and bacon Videl had a plate and was stuffed but Gohan kept going back not stopping until maybe his 15th plate Videl was surprised she made enough for him to eat

"So Gohan how was your little shopping trip yesterday?" His mother asked

Gohan his hand rubbing his full stomach responded "shopping's not really my thing but Videl seemed to like it"

"That's not the only thing she's seems to like" Chichi said in a whisper

"What was that mom?"

"Oh nothing dear" she said quickly

"Gohan I have to go to the doctor for an ultrasound today Tien and Launch are bringing me to the doctor have fun at your little dance."

"Ok mom" Gohan said getting up from the taxable and sprawling out onto the sofa and turning on the TV Videl settled next to him Gohan channeled surfed nothing was on he soon decided to watch an anime which surprisingly Videl agreed on they watched Fairy tail until about 6:00 that evening

"Haha" Videl said laughing at one of Natsu's antics she glanced at the clock on the wall

"Oh god it's 6:00 we have to get ready." She said hopping off of the coach frantically

"Gohan go shower I have to put on my make up" she yelled taking over the situation. Gohan didn't even question it he ran upstairs. Videl was still in panic until she heard the steady flow of the shower waters from up stairs. She immediately ran upstairs into a bag from shopping yesterday and pulled out her make up and put it on in a hurry but still making sure everything was in ok once she was finished she pulled out her outfit it was a casual dance so didn't have to wear high heels. Which was great she hated those things she decided in a pair of silver flats with skinny jeans and a pink shirt that said tough girl in silver. She put small earrings in each ear and looked at herself in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good

"Videl do I really have to wear this?" Gohan wailed

"Yes!" She hollered back

"But why" he complained stepping through the threshold of the door he was wearing a plain back v-neck t-shirt and baggy camouflage pants with black shoes.

"Because it's a dance and besides you look nice." She said

"Now let's go the dance starts in an half hour" she said

"Fine" he grumbled stumbling down the stairs Videl followed out to the capsule car and to the dance

Orange star high school

They parked and Gohan put the capsule back into his pocket

"VIDEL" they heard a voice call

"ERASA OVER HEAR" she yelled back suddenly the blonde haired girl came running up to us

"Gohan I can't believe Videl got you to come"

"I can't either" he said with a small chuckle on his face.

"Let's go on in" Videl said pulling Gohan by the arm inside the building. The gym was illuminated with many different colored lights and there was a bug banner that said back to school dance

"Uhh Videl are you sure about this" Gohan said as he saw everybody bumping and grinding on each other

"Yes now come on" she said pulling him to the side

"Videl nice to see you"

"Hi Sharpner" Videl said rolling her eyes

"What's this loser doing here" he said pointing at Gohan

"Free will and testament now Gohan let's dance"

"But"

"No buts we're dancing" she said taking Gohan and bring him to the floor as the song Berserk by Eminem came on

Now this shits about to kickoff this party looks whack

Let's take it back to straight hip-hop and start it from scratch

I'm bout to bloody is track up everybody get back

That's why my pen needs a pad cause my rhymes on a raahagghhhg

"Come on Gohan dance" Videl urged as she moved her hips around him

"I don't know how" he said

"Just move your body"

"Like this"

"Yeah your pretty good she said admiring Gohan" neither realized but a circle had formed around the two

It's like I did with addiction I'm bout to kick it

Like a magician crickets I turned to crickets

Got em still on the fence whether to pick it

So sick I'm looking pale well that's my pigment

Bout to go ham ya bitch shout out to kendrick

Let's bring it back to the vintage slim, bitch

The art of mcing mixed with da vinci and mc ren

And I don't mean stimpy's friend bitch

Been public enemy since you thought PE was gym, bitch

"Go, go, go,go" the crowd was chanting still around Gohan. He was really feeling the music as he shuffled his feet forward and backward

Kick your shoes off

Let your hair down and (go berserk) all night long

Grow your beard out

Just weird out and (go berserk) all night long

Were gonna rock this house until we knock and down and turn the volume loud cause it mayhem till the AM so baby make it like K-fed so let yourself go let yourself goooooo k say fuckit before you kick the bucket life's to short to not go for broke so everybody, everybody shake your body

Guess it's just the way that I'm dressed, ain't it?

Khakis pressed, Nike shoes crispy and fresh laced, so I guess it ain't

That aftershave or cologne that made them just faint

Plus I showed up with a coat fresher than wet paint

So if love is a chess game, check mate

But girl your body's banging, jump me in, dang – bang-bang

Yessiree Bob I was thinking the same thing

So come get on this Kid's rock, baw-wit-da-baw dang-dang

P-p-p pow-pow, chicka, bow, chicka, wow-wow

Got your gal blowing up a val-v-v-v-val-valve

Ain't slowing down, throw in the towel, t-t-tow-towel

Dumb it down, I don't know how (huh-huh) how-how

At least I know that I don't know

Question is are you bozos smart enough to feel stupid hope so, no ho

B

(Bridge)

(Hook)

They say that love is powerful as cough syrup in Styrofoam

All I know is I fell asleep and woke up in that Monte Carlo

With the ugly Kardashian, Lamar, oh sorry yo

We done both set the bar low

Far as hard drugs are though

That's the past, but I done did enough codeine to knock Future into tomorrow

And girl I ain't got no money to borrow

But I am trying to find a way to get you alone (car note)

Oh, Marshall Mathers

Shit head with a potty mouth, get the bar of soap lathered

Kangols and Carhartt-less Cargos

Girl you're fixing to get your heart broke

Don't be absurd, ma'am

You birdbrain baby I ain't called anybody baby since Birdman

(Unless you're a swallow)

Word, Rick, word man you heard, but don't be discouraged girl

This is your jam, unless you got toe jam

(Bridge)

(Hook)

The song faded away as Gohan hit the ground dashed backwards and rolled over onto his neck posing and the crowd burst into applause before dispersing

"Gohan that was awesome"

"It was nothing special" he said shrugging his shoulders

"I'm thirsty could you go get us some punch" Videl asked

"Sure" Gohan said Videl seemed to enjoy the night but one lone figure looked toward the dark haired girl with anger

Dormideous sector

"Yes hah we're back" said a man he had a big build with orange hair with a black bandana on with white baggy pants with an open blue jacket and gold boots his skin color was blue

"Yes master Bojack and I can also sense a large amount of Ki coming from a planet in he north galaxy" said a smaller man. He had an orange Mohawk with the same skin color wearing an open purple jacket that stopped just below his chest with baggy white pants and a black cloth between his crotch and the same color and style of boots.

"Good Bido it's been a while since I've had a strong opponent" he said cracking his knuckles

"Bujin is there a planet nearby we need a space ship if we're going to make it there" he said looking at a shorter man he again had the same color skin his hair was wrapped in a purple cloth and was wearing a red jacket with white pants and a blue cloth falling above his feet he was also wearing the same style and color shoes.

"Yes my lord I can sense a fairly weak planet nearby"

"Excellent Kogu you attack first Zangya your going to pilot the ship" he said referring to the remains two people. The first Kogu had wild orange hair with an open black jacket and a red sash across his shoulder with white pants and gold boots. The last and only female of the group Zangya had long curly orange hair it stretched to her mid back she had white pants and gold boots like the rest she wore and open vest with a blue shirt underneath and gold pointed earrings in her ear.

"Yes sir" they both said saluting as Bujin began escorting them to the planet.


	6. The Budokai tenkaichi

Third person POV

After the dance Gohan dropped Videl off at home she left her clothes at his house on the chance that she would sleep over again and at the rate her father was going it would probably be a lot. That Sunday Gohan trained harder than ever his mom thought him going to school would break his training habit but it only managed to shave a few hours mainly due to Videl. Chichi could tell that despite only only knowing him a week the girl had a small crush in him maybe it was his physique or his positive attitude but she could tell that Videl couldn't get enough of him. Gohan was showering for school on this Monday morning one week in and he already hates Mondays like a normal school kid. The shower stopped and her walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go grabbing his bag from by the door and grabbing an apple from the fridge

"By mom be home early today" he shouted before instant transmitting away appearing behind the school building he had gotten good at that technique he was going to try and master the spirit bomb next since he was the "guardian of the earth" he felt he needed to use it better safe than sorry. The Demi-Saiyan walked inside the school to his first period class as the teacher to ok roll and then escorted them to the gym for Hercule Appreciation day. The holiday in and of itself angered Gohan but he didn't show it Gohan could it annoyed Videl though she had a pouting look in her face and her arms were folded and she crossed her legs we she sat. She looked adorable.

"Woah what did I just think" he said in a whisper to himself. He has been thinking like that since the dance he was beginning to form a crush on the daughter of the man he hated most.

"Students today is Hercule Appreciation day and we must play this video of the Cell games in his honor" the flipped the projector on and began playing. He remembered every seen vividly his dad fighting, the cell Jr. Attacking, and cell laughing at their pain. Then came the flashes when Hercule took the credit and Gohan was on the ground powered down and the whole school recognized him he ran to the exit before people could say anything but he heard Sharpner yell something about him being a loser and the entire cafeteria laugh as he looked back he saw Videl leaving the cafeteria and running after him. He ran out of the building and instant transmitted home to his room.

He sat at home that day just thinking but at almost noon there was a knock at the door and his mother went to answer it.

"Hi is Gohan here"

"Yes he's upstairs" she said rembering when he came downstairs to grab a sandwich and startling her

"Thank you may I see him"

"Of course dear" she wasted no time in heading up those stairs and walking into his room without so much as a knock

"Gohan are you alright" she said lying next to the Demi-Saiyan who was lying face down on his bed

"Yeah I'm fine just the thing in the cafeteria got to me"

"Well who cares if you look like that guy from the cell games"

"Videl it was me" he said emphasizing the was

"Wait really so you were at the Cell games" she said in disbelief

"Not only that I heat him"

"What no way you couldn't have been one of those gold fighters"

"Well Videl I'm about to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?"

"Ok" she said

"Videl I'm not entirely human" she chuckled at this

"Oh haha Gohan very funny now tell me"

"I'm serious, look" he said undoing his pants and letting his tail loose

"Nice fake tail Gohan" she said pulling

"Ahhhhhh don't do that it really hurts plus it drains all of my power" he said

"Wait your serious?" She asked finally believing what Gohan had told her

"Yes" Gohan confirmed Videl smiled and them fell over she had passed out from shock

1 hour later

She woke up to Gohan leaning over and fanning her causing her to blush. She didn't know why but every time she looked at this boy her whole body turned to jello

"Good your awake" he said leaning her up slowly

"Ok so tell me about this whole half alien thing"

"Ok so it's like this" Gohan proceeded to tell Videl the whole story from when his dad was a kid through the fight with cell Videl shook her head at every word

"So your father and Bulma Briefs husband are the final surviving members of an elite alien race known as the Saiyans your father was sent here to kill us all but hit his head and forgot causing him to grow up and be our savior. There are 7 magical balls that when brought together can release a giant dragon capable of making a wish so long as it is not beyond his power and that there are a second set of these on yet another alien planet called Namek which you have been to, to kill a evil space tyrant named Frieza. And that when you were a kid your dad died protecting you from his long lost brother and a green namekian from planet Namek trained you and taught you Ki which regular humans can learn than two other Saiyans came to earth and tried to kill you successfully in a few of your cases only to be ultimately defeated by your resurrected father one being Vegeta who is now your family friend and that you met a time traveler that helped you fight the androids and Cell saving the planet not to mention all of the other people you fought like that garlic jr. guy you mentioned. And not only can your race can turn into super Saiyans which is basically a form of saiyan that has spiked power levels and is more ruthless than a regular saiyan and that there are more than 1 stage of this, but in a full moon you turn into great apes that you must learn to control or the events could be catastrophic and that an old namekian named Kami created these dragon balls indirectly causing all of this but has since died and a new namekian named dende is now in charge of this place Kami's look out and that you are also the guardian of the earth"

"Basically yes" he said confirming this

"I don't know why I'm believing this but I am"

"Oh thank Kami"

"And I won't tell anybody on two conditions"

"Sure what are they?" He said

"One is that you train me in Ki you said that humans can learn it and I want to be stronger"

"Well ok" he said

"The second is that we go to a movie this Saturday"

"What a movie"

"Yeah you know like popcorn, candy, soda, a film on a screen" she said

"O..ok"

"Great"

"We can start with the training now let's just go get you some training clothes"

"My house is all the way in the city by the time we go there an back it'll be around two o'clock" I gave a light chuckle

"Grab on to me" I said

"Why?" She asked

"Just do it" she wrapped her arms around my waist and I touched my two fingers to my forehead and instant transmitted to Videl's room

"How...how did you do that" she asked awe struck

"It's the Ki now come hurry and get your clothes" she grabbed her clothes and grabbed back onto me as I instant transmitted back home

"Hello baby girl boa awwww I must be hearing things" Hercule said marching into the room inky seconds after the two had left he took a swig of his beer bottle and closing the door

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were about to begin training

"Alright first we've got teach your body to learn how to use it's Ki"

"Ok how do you do that"

"You have to train mentally and physically my sensei dropped me off in the wilderness for six months but I won't do that to you we're going to train together so we'll start off with the physical first let's start off with a jog down the mountain"

The two started a hard workout well hard by earthling standards and by the end of it all Videl was tired and sweaty

"Alright you've done great and you didn't have a dinosaur chasing you either now let's work on your mind"

"Sounds easy enough"

"Alright clear your mind"

Videl started to levitate but only about an inch on the ground.

Time skip 4 weeks later

in the upcoming weeks the two had trained hard Videl could fly with ease, since Ki signatures, and form a small Ki blast he was finally gonna start working on the flashy moves. Gohan's school life had become shit no one but Videl would talk to him and Erasa would give him the occasional smile but other than that everywhere he went kids just laughed and pointed. Teachers tried making his life tougher also purposely asking him the hardest questions and giving him and him alone extra homework of course it didn't take him long due to Chichi's teachings when he was younger. If he didn't have Videl behind him it would've been worse.

Speaking of her, she had started coming over everyday now and she often slept over on weekends it was as if her father just didn't care for her. His mother now five months pregnant stayed off of her feet he was fine with he could cook and clean up after himself. She had started with the weird cravings too one night he had to instant transmit to a 24 hour grocery store to get her a steak, yogurt, mustard, and milk and mash all into a disgusting mound of food for her. Videl told him it would pass right now he was sleeping he had to go back to hell in the morning.

He and Videl had been hanging out a lot more when they weren't training. After they're workout they'd get a smoothie or watch a movie or just sit and watch tv. All the time he spent with Videl he enjoyed. She had tried to get him to enter the Budokai tenkaichi tournament but he was firm in his answer no. She begged and pleaded not even her adorable puppy dog eyes could budge him. She even showed him the flyer the winner got 5,000,000 Zeni and a chance to fight Hercule. He had to admit humiliating Hercule sounding great but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Time skip to the next morning

He was in a bad mood today he hid his emotions well but Videl could tell he was mad and she knew exactly what caused it. Hercule had put out a commercial challenging all of those mystery fighters at the cell games to come and fight him at the Budokai Tenkaichi and called them losers obviously pissing him off to no end and the kids were mercilesson there assault on him today. He went to his locker and began to put in the combination until Sharpner came along.

"Look it's the loser"

"Sharpner I'm not in the mood" he said trying to avoid this confrontation

"Who cares I was watching the cell games footage last night and I was wondering was that guy who fought Cell in the beginning your father" Gohan's expression changed to a look of pure rage

"Yeah and he died their didn't your old man was to crappy for his own good" the entire hall way turned to look at the scene unfolding. Sharpner let out a chuckle before at the speed of light Gohan grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a locker

"FOR ONE FUCKING MONTH I'VE TAKEN YOUR SHIT. NO LONGER, YOU CAN TALK ABOUT ME BUT LEAVE MY FATHER OUT OF YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH" he screamed all the while his grip tightening.

"YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME FINE YOU'LL GET IT AT THE BUDOKAI TENKAICHI. I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AND HERCULE'S AND GET HIM TO ADMIT THE HE'S NOTHING BUT A FUCKING FAKER" Sharpner was gasping for air but Gohan's saiyan side had taken over he was not intent on letting him go.

"Gohan don't do it he's not worth it" came Videl's voice at that sound Gohan's rage calmed and he dropped Sharpner who was now clutching his own throat

"You better pray you don't face me in that fucking tournament" Gohan calmly said

"Come on Gohan let's get to class" Videl said taking his hand. He didn't put up an argument and walked away with Videl leaving the freaked out teenager on the ground.

Wow I loved typing that last scene it was so exciting. To all of my loyal readers and fans if you love this story and love fairy tail I need OCs for an upcoming story just either pm me or comment on my story i need OCs all the details will be explained there. Thanks In advance.


	7. Erasa declares it

Third person POV

Life for Gohan at school at gotten somewhat better no one was laughing at him anymore, but they whispered to each other about him every time he passed. It made him feel like some sort of monster which made him angry but not as angry as before. It had been about a week since he had choked out Sharpner and since then he's been doing some major training for the Budokai Tenkaichi at the end of October. Videl was now able to form a large Ki blast the girl had progressed fast p, and Gohan was very impressed. He power level was just under Tien but the girl had no intention of stopping her training they trained after school Gohan would start her off go train with Piccolo and then come back to train Videl. There was a slight breeze this morning you could tell the autumn was here. Gohan was in class taking a test. He got up out of his seat and turned it into the teacher again getting a hundred he hasn't got a single question wrong on any test in any of his classes this year, many of the teachers questioned why he was even in school he was on college level. For the next 30 minutes he didn't have anything to do the thing he found most enjoyable though was taking a nap during the silence of it all. Soon Videl and Erasa turned in there tests and returned to the back of class.

Videl's POV

"So how are things going with you and Gohan" Erasa asked. The blonde haired girl had to know everything that was going on in her bestfriend's life

"Great his a good friend" I answered back

"Just a friend Videl?" Erasa asked sarcastically

"Uhh yeah"

"So you don't have any feelings for Gohan?" She asked

"N-no why would you say that" I said while getting a massive blush

"Oh just curious. So do you think if I asked Gohan out to get a smoothie he'd say yes"

"don't you dare" I said sharply

"Got you Vi you have a crush on Gohan" she said with a smile

"Ok it's not like I haven't thought about us in a relationship but I don't know if he likes me like that"

"Oh Videl of course he likes you like that I should know I'm a master with these things"

"Yeah right"

"So what do you like about him?"

"Well he's smart, and cute, and funny, and strong, and sexy when he's angry, he's also compassionate, and his eyes just make me melt and"

"Vi" Erasa called my name cutting me off

"I think this goes beyond just a small crush"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think you might be in love"

"What in love I'm 14 I don't even know what love is"

"Listen Videl I've never been in love and I've dated plenty of guys to know that I've never felt like you feel about Gohan about any of them, but I don't think love has an age limit you might be young but that doesn't change your feelings. So Videl Satan listen and listen good go get the love of your life before some one else steals him, because trust me no one is just gonna leave a peice of sweet candy like that alone" she said winking a Gohan who appeared to be in dreamland

"Fine I'll ask him soon but if he rejects me your gonna be my shoulder to cry on"

"Ok I'm fine with that"

Third person POV

the day continued on like normal though no one had seen Sharpner rumor has it that Gohan actually pulled a muscle in his neck when he chocked him and he needed surgery.

Erasa and Gohan sat at the table together alone, Videl was taking a make up test from the day so school she missed Monday she was out sick.

"So Gohan how's life going right now" Erasa asked

"Good been training for the Budokai a lot" at the Erasa smiled she mentally pictured all of his muscles covered in sweat as they shined in the sun as he trained shirtlessly.

"So you and Videl have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah we have she' said good friend"

"Just a friend huh?"

"Well I guess you could say we're a little but more than friends we hang out on the weekends and stuff and I do enjoy her company a lot"

"Gohan would you say you have a crush on Videl"

Gohan's cheeks turned bright red has he began scarfing down his already fifth full plate of fries. He stalled his food as he prepared to answer

"Yes I so have a crush on Videl"

"So what do you like about her?"

"Well she's very kind, smart, and strong, she's independent, and she's always looking for a challenge, she's compassionate, down to earth and " he cheeks turned crimson red as he took this pause

"She's hot" at this Erasa got a huge smirk on her face but she couldn't stop the questions yet not until she brought it on home

"Gohan if I didn't know any better I would say you were in love with Videl"

"Well Erasa I don't really know what love is all I know is that Videl can make my day brighter no matter what mood I'm in"

"Oooh Gohan you got it bad have you told Videl about this"

"No Videl is the first girl I've ever really connected with like this and I'm afraid I'll lose her"

"Gohan you of all people should know that it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up you need to tell her"

"Ok but how?"

"Eeejeehheje I've got it" Erasa screamed

"Got what"

"How your going ask Videl out on a date"

"Ok then how"

"Well if your fighting in the Budokai I think you stand a good chance of winning now if you beat Hercule who is also her father mind you can ask her out there"

"Erasa that's to big if I was going to tell her I love her than maybe"

"Well than how about you ask her out on the ride home that way there'll be no distractions"

"Now that's a good idea"

"Yeah well I'm full of em"

"Great thanks for the advice but I've got to get more food" he said running to the lunch line the one thing that any of his neither if the boy's friends could understand Is how could he eat so much and his body resembled, well, a god

After school

"Hey Videl are you ready to go" Gohan asked

"Yeah my dad has an interview with the press today so no one's gonna be home" the two started walking out of sight since they could both fly now they didn't really need the capsule car but Gohan still carried it around just in case. Once no one could see them they both powered up and flew off. As they were flying over the forest Videl had a smile on her face this was the best feeling ever.

"Hey Videl"

"Yeah Gohan?" She said before corkscrewing in the air

"We've been hanging out a lot lately and um I wanted to ask you something" said the nervous boy. This is the teenager that has killed a giant green cicada and hospitalized his bully but yet he's afraid to ask out a girl.

"What is it Gohan?"

"Well uhhh I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me" he braced himself for her to say no

"Sure Gohan I'd love to"

"Yeah ok I hope we can be friends wait did you just say yes"

"Sure do" he go visibly happier he did to loop de loops in the air and cheered

"Gohan did you expect me to say no"

"Uhh yeah"

"Gohan who could say no to you your funny and kind and plus a body that would make any girls p-" she stopped herself before she could say anything else

"Ok you get the point anyway's how about we get dinner later it is Friday and we don't have anything to do"

"Alright but remember training first" the boy reminded

"Don't worry today is your last lesson from me and then I can take you to my sensei"

"Oh you mean the namekian is that what they're called"

"You got it look there's my house" he pointed out as the two teens landed and ran into the house to change. Chichi was eating right now she was eating ramen noodles with gravy in them. Gohan visibly shuttered how could she eat that stuff.

"Uhh mom can I go out with Videl after we train"

"Sure honey just be back by 11:30 and don't do anything that feels good"

"MOM" the boy shouted rushing up the stairs to change. Videl followed her cheeks bright red. Before long they were outside training after there workout and overview of what happened last time Gohan got Videl ready for her final lesson under him Ki sense.

"Alright Videl for the last one of friend of my dad' s will have to help you out but I can basically describe what it is. Ki sense is the ability to sense where some one is based on there power level."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Ok so we're both camping and I get lost in the forest by using Ki sense you could easily find me by sensing my power level"

"Ok that clarifies things but how do I use it"

"Well for that we have to go to Kami's look out grab on" Videl out her hand in Gohan's shoulder and he instant transmitted to the lookout

Kami's lookout

was busy watering the plants on the look out as piccolo sat waiting for Gohan to arrive Dende was busy inside taking a nap.

"Piccolo" said Gohan speak suddenly appeared on the lookout

"I'm here for training. This is Videl the girl I told you about"'

"It's nice to meet you I'm Gohan's sensei I assume he's been teaching you a lot"

"Yeah he has"

"Oh that reminds Mr. Popo"

"Yes Gohan" the black entity said

"Can you do me a favor and teach Videl Ki sense"

"Of course now Ms. Videl come with me"

"Now Gohan let's get this sparring match started"

"With pleasure" Gohan quickly powered up and charged at piccolo who dodged to the left he threw an elbow into Gohan's side but missed the boy had already sped away. Piccolo couldn't see him he had to rely on his Ki sense but even that was picking up on anything. Suddenly he felt a spike in Ki and sharp pain in the small of his back. Gohan I had suppressed his Ki until the last second and struck him hard. Gohan delivered an elbow to the Namekian's upper back and sent him rolling a few feet away. Piccolo got into his fighting stance like Gohan was and the two charged at eachother both sending a flurry of punches, kicks, and the occasional head but. Gohan swung at piccolo's head but he ducked and sent and uppercut right to Gohan's chin sending him up into the air. He didn't waste a second Piccolo was flying after him and delivered an axe handle to Gohan's back sending him crashing towards the ground. The Demi-saiyan, however caught himself before hitting the ground and flipped back to his stance

With Videl and

"Well Ms Videl that is all you need to know in Ki sense"

"Really I can do it I feel two incredibly strong power levels right now"

"It's probably Gohan and Piccolo they spar daily"

"Whoa I wouldn't have thought anybody could be that strong"

"Oh my dear Videl, there has been countless people around this power level."

"Really like who?"

"Well Cell for one"

"Wait. Cell was that strong!"

"Yes ma'am" Videl decided to check up on the soar she followed the direction the Ki in her head gave her and before long she found it. Both student and sensei were wiped out, there clothes were tattered though Gihans entire top half of his Gi was missing, and they were breathing heavily. Gohan, despite all of this, still managed to have a smile on his face.

"Gohan that's enough for today"

"Thank you Piccolo same time tomorrow"

"You got it kid"

"Alright Videl time to go" he said passing her by. Though she was still in entranced by his rock hard chest and abs.


	8. Kill the cow so we can raise the stakes

**third person POV **

Gohan and Videl had decided to eat at a buffet to feed is saiyan appetite. She smiled as he inhaled his plate if food. She had lost count of how many plates he had had but by the look on the manager's face it was a lot. The entire night they had talked and laughed he always managed to put down his spoon and fork to hold a conversation with her. For once in her life someone saw her as an equal instead of as a superior for being Hercule's daughter. They eventually ended up being kicked from the restaurant because Gohan ate to much after Videl's initial rage Gohan managed to calm her down and they had a good laugh about it. The two went for a walk in the park after and kept talking Videl learned of the stress Gohan goes through with his training and protecting the world, but also how he enjoyed protecting people.

"Today was nice" Videl said as Gohan dropped her off at home

"really? You weren't freaked out by my appetite"

"I've gotten so used to it it's actually cute now" she said with a chucle. Before getting out of the capsule car and running inside. He made sure she was inside the house before pulling off. He had stopped at the drug store and got some medicine he was more than sure she was going to start having morning sickness and mood swings. He knew he couldn't stop one but at least he could stop the other.

He got home and found his mother asleep on the couch surrounded by tissues with the tv on. He shook his head and ran upstairs to his room. He kicked his shoes off, jumped into the bed, and fell asleep

**Videl's POV **

"I MEAN IT VIDEL I DON'T WANT YOU HANGING AROUND WITH THAT BOY" He yelled having seen Videl getting dropped off by Gohan.

"OR WHAT YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM SEEING MY FRIENDS"

"HE'S NOT YOU'RE FRIEND HE'S JUST A PHONY"

"NO THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE" she yelled back. He was taken aback, Hercule had never been called a phony it hurt.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER CAT GOT YOUR TOUNGE, OR ARE YOU SURPRISED THAT I KNOW YOUR SECRET DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH LYING ABOUT CELL?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" he said trying to deny what Videl just said

"DON'T TRY TO DENY IT DAD BECAUSE ITS TRUE YOU LOST TO CELL AND WHEN GOHAN BEAT HIM YOU TOOK ALL THE CREDIT AND MADE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUYS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE GOES THROUGH. CELL KILLED HIS FATHER, BUT IT WAS REPORTED THAT THERE WAS NO FATALITIES AT THE CELL GAMES, HIS MOM IS PREGNANT HE IS THE ONE THAT HAS TO TAKE CARE OF THAT CHILD AND YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL ME WHAT MY FAVORITE COLOR IS, AND BECAUSE OF YOU THE KIDS AT SCHOOL MAKE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO BE A DOUCHE" Hercule had no idea where this was coming from but he had to stand his ground

"I BEAT CELL AND I CAN PROVE IT"

"THAN DO IT IF YOU REALLY BEAT CELL THAN YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO BEAT GOHAN IF HE BEATS YOU AT THE BUDOKAI TENKAICHI IF HE BEATS YOU TELL THE TRUTH IN FROMT OF THE CROWD AND ON NATIONAL TV THAT YOU LIED ABOUT BEATING CELL"

"FINE BUT IF I WIN YOU CAN'T EVER HANG OUT WITH HIM AGAIN" he shouted back. Videl looked Hercule dead in the eye and said two words

"done deal" before slamming the door in his face

**third person POV, with Gohan, the next morning**

the Demi Saiyan was already up at 8:30 on a Saturday when moth teenagers would sleep until noon. But not him, he through on his training clothes and ran downstairs to see his mother still asleep on the couch. He thought about waking her up but ruled against it he decided to make himself breakfast. He put two pieces of bread in the toaster and waited till they were a golden brown color and then he slathered them with butter. He took a bite before instant transmitting to Videl's neighborhood and walking to her house, he knocked on the door and took another bite out of his toast.

Videl answered the door in a t-shirt and volleyball shorts.

"hey Gohan ready to go" she said smiling

"yeah"

"alright" she said stepping out of the house and jumping into the air flying

"catch me if you can" Gohan smiled Videl was rarely playful but when she was he found it flew off after her and was next to her in no time

"so there's something I have to tell you"

"about what?" Gohan asked

"the Budokai Tenkaichi. See my dad and I got into an argument and I sort of told him that I knew you really beat Cell. and I also maybe got him to promise I tell the truth to the world if you beat him"

"oh Videl that's not what I wanted to happen"

"but it's an added bonus look I can guarantee you guys will be able to keep your privacy if that's what your worried about"

"huh ok Videl of it'll make you happy"

"very" she said smiling

"ok Videl did Mr. Popo teach you how to suppress your Ki"

"yes"

"alright then today we'll work on enhancing that skill"

"how?"

"with the age old tactic of hide-N-seek"

"what"

"I'll count to 100 and you hide and the only way you can avoid me finding you is to suppress your Ki"

"ok sounds easy enough"

"alright GO!" Videl shot down into the trees and I immediately lost her Ki signature this was going to be fun


	9. Gym

Third person POV

It was a chilly October Day and the leaves on had already changed color and begun falling. The Demi-Saiyan woke up and got ready for school going through his morning routine. He through a black hoodie on over his street clothes and headed out of the door to school. School had been dead this last week they had their first quarter exams. Gohan and Videl of course did great Erasa just barely managed and as for the king douchebag himself Sharpner, well he was ticked when he left the school. He touched down in front of the school and walked inside. As he walked down the hall Gohan felt those eyes again. The ones that starred at him like he was some kind of a freak.

Since there incident about a month ago Sharpner had stopped talking about Gohan at least to his face. Gohan would always here about a rumor that he and Videl did this or that he actually lived in the as part of the city it was a new one every week. The one his week made no sense at all there was a rumor going around that Gohan had an extra toe growing out of his belly button (anyone get the reference?) But he didn't care he thought those guys were idiots for believing that crap every week.

With the help of King Kai's telepathy his dad was able to teach him the beginnings of the Spirit Bomb he goes to the rocky Plains to practice. He had spent Saturday with Videl she had dragged him to the movies to see the move The Fault in Our Stars Videl managed to cry through the entire movie all Gohan got out of it was that they said Ok a lot. Hercule hadn't been on TV lately probably because of what Videl told him. Hercule must have been scared because the lost time he was on TV he an that the Budokai Tenkaichi would have 4 rounds the first would be a huge battle royale until only four men stood the next to rounds would be traditional fighting, and the final would he the fight between the winner and Hercule. He theorized that Hercule decided on this to decrease Gohan's chances of advancing. The poor fool.

In preparation for the tournament the gym coach thought it would be a good idea to start the martial arts unit. Gohan sighed is he didn't want an incomplete in the class he would have to participate, and the only person that could damage him slightly was Videl everyone else's punches would be like a cotton all being thrown at a steel wall. The boy sat down in his desk and prepared for the lecture the class was about to get. The teacher was about to tell them about their performances last quarter and the chapters they would be working on in the quarter a head. Gohan heard Videl and Erasa talking but he didn't know about what so he put his head down in the desk and slept until the teacher came in.

came in and wasted no time in boring everyone with with her little speech He was glad when the bell rung and got to relax and eat. He made his way to the lunch line and then their usual table and sat down and was soon joined by Videl and Erasa.

"Gohan did you here about the rules in the Budokai Tenkaichi?" Erasa asked

"Yeah" he said eating a whole burger in a bite and bringing a handful of fries to his mouth

"So are you worried I mean there is going to be a lot of Competitors and your chances of being one of the final 4 are very slim" she said

"He'll be fine Erasa have a little faith will ya" Videl said

"Ok but I'm going to be there cheering so you better win"

"I intend to beat everybody" he said after swallowing down a hotdog he took a swig of of drink and dove back into his food. Gohan was like an eating machine there was never anything he saw that he didn't like. Before long the period ended and Gohan went through the rest of his day until he made it to gym. He was visibly nervous not because he was afraid of losing but he was afraid that he might accidental hurt someone and then he'd really be a freak. He sighed as he stood up and walked into the gym which was padded down with orange mats.

"Alright today we start martial arts now who here has actually done martial arts" every one in the class raised there hands

"Good now everyone that has done it for 4 years or more step forward and pair up everyone for 3 years or less step back and pair up"

Only 4 of the 14 of them actually had 4 years experience Sharpner, Videl, Gohan, and some girl named Aubrey. They decided to pair up by gender for today which made Sharpner slightly recoil when he realized it meant he'd have it fight Gohan, but he quickly put back up his tough guy front.

"Alright we do these matches one by one so I can see what you guys got Sharpner and Gohan you guys are up first" they went to to center of the mat and bowed before taking their stances Gohan stared him in the eyes he had a look of determination but he was panicking internally.

"READY FIGHT" Sharpner swung his fist aiming at Gohan p's face but Gohan ducked and grabbed Sharpner's arm and flipped him he hit the mat hard. Gohan stepped his leg in front of Sharpner's face and began to pull his arm almost tearing it from its socket. Not wanting anymore pain Sharpner had no choice but to tap. Gohan released the hold and joined the rest of the class on the wall as the coach help Sharpner up and called out the next match.


	10. The Budokai

**Third person POV**

Gohan woke up that morning with a yawn he'd gotten used to sleeping on the floor and letting Videl have his bed. It was dawn the day of the tournament and he and Videl planned to have it be the time for their last minute training session. He stood up and yawned before throwing on his purple gi. He turned and saw Videl sleeping and silently smiled. He didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty, but he knew he had to. He softly crept by her side and tapped her shoulder.

"Videl" no answer

"Videl" still no answer

"Videl. Wake up." This time she stirred but didn't respond. At this point he stopped caring , he violently shook her in her sleep.

"VIDELLLL WAKE UPPPP!" He screamed. The girl yawned and sat up

"what is it?" She asked tired

"time for our last minute training session" he said before he headed downstairs. Videl yawned again before rolling out of bed and throwing on her training clothes. She didn't see why she needed, them the last few practices she'd basically coached him she would've just wore regular clothes and made this simpler, but Gohan insisted on making the girl wear them.

* * *

_if you had _

Gohan began doing push-ups while Videl sat on his back.

_one shot. One opportunity._

Gohan switches to sit-ups while Videl sat on his feet.

_To seize everything you ever wanted. One moment._

Gohan started running laps while Videl clocked his time.

_Would you capture it? Or just let it slip._

"VIDEL WOULD YOU CUT THAT OFF!" Gohan yelled

"Ok fine jeez" she said cutting off the music from her phone.

"alright I'm finished time to get to the tournament" he announced

"well let's go" Videl said taking off into the air with Gohan following suit.

* * *

The two teens touched down at the stadium after a half hour of flying.

"alright Gohan I'm going to go find Erasa and your family, now you go check in" she ordered.

"Alright wish me luck" he said

"I'll do you one better" she said she grabbed the boy and pulled him in close and crashed her lips into his before running off. Gohan stood there shocked before running to go get registered. It was early so not many people had registered yet.

"Gohan son checking in"

"ok then" she said checking his name off the list of sum 256 people

"the locker room is to your left and as you know the first round is a battle royale and only the last 4 get to move on to the next round"

"thank you miss" Gohan said showing his appreciation. He headed towards the locker room and joined the few contestants that were there. He took a seat on one of the benches and mentally prepped himself. He thought about how he got here and how he wouldn't have if he hadn't met Videl. He must've been in his thoughts longer than he thought, because soon they locker room was emptying onto the arena floor.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BOYS AND GIRLS, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES WELCOME TO THE BUDOKAI TENKAICHI" the crowd cheered in excitement.

"IN JUST A MINUTE 256 HOPEFUL COMPETITORS WILL FIGHT IT OUT IN A BATTLE ROYAL FOR 4 SPOTS IN THE SEMI FINALS. SO EVERYONE ARE. YOU. READDYYYY" a huge cheer escaped from the crowd.

"WELL LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD" as he said that the ring started filling up with competitors all hoping for the cash, but Gohan was focused on one thing the truth.

"READY? BEGIN!" As soon as those words left his mouth Punches and kicks were thrown. Some one caught Gohan in the side with a kick it didn't hurt him, however. Gohan turned and punched someone in the stomach sending him flying. Gohan would have to real it back he didn't want to hurt anybody here. Another kick was sent at Gohan, but he ducked and retaliated with a kick of his own sending the man out of the ring. Gohan was responsible for two eliminations but their was no way to tell how many others had also been eliminated but a good chunk of competitors were still alive in the match. He wasn't worried he knew this match would take a lot out if a person so he trained himself in stamina more than anything else he would out last them and then pick them off one by one.

A punch came from behind faster than anything Gohan grabbed the figure and threw it the slenderness of the arm suggested female. Gohan could see the crowd thinning if he had the guess he'd say about 175 people were left.

They'd been fighting for about a good 15 minutes and most people were starting to tire out and that's when Gohan struck he hit them unsuspectingly no one ever saw it coming

* * *

Up in the stands Gohan's friends and family we cheering loudly. Well most of them anyway. Chichi, Bulma, and Eighteen were seated leaning back as they were all pregnant they each had something to eat Chichi had popcorn covered in pickle juice, Bulma had a hotdog with skittles on it, and eighteen had nachos covered in syrup. Vegeta and Piccolo sat quietly in their chairs. Krillin, Tien, yamcha, and Chiaotzu cheered for the boy all they could but were trumped but the cheering of Videl and Erasa.

"So Chichi I see Gohan's quite the ladies man huh?" Yamcha said

* * *

100 that's how many were left. They announced it when the number came around many people couldn't stand anymore the ones who could were breathing heavy, but Gohan, he was just fine. Someone jumped from behind and Gohan managed to evade by stepping to the left. The person landed in front if him and of brought a smile to his face.

"sup Sharpner" he tried to get up and run, but Gohan caught him by his collar and smashed a knee into his back sending him out of the ring.

"hehe 99 left" Gohan was still going strong and almost everyone else couldn't go on. It was at a point where many people started eliminating themselves to avoid being eliminated so easily. It trimmed the crowd rather quickly.

"WOW WE ARE FINALLY DOWN TO THE FINAL 5 ONE MORE ELIMINATION AND WE'LL HAVE OUR 4 CONTESTANTS"

The five contestants were Gohan, Hercule's students from the cell games, and two more from one of his academies. Since they were from the same school they all decided to team up on Gohan. This was their first mistake. The second came when the all charged him. Gohan ducked and sent a hard right punch to his midsection sending him flying out if the ring.

"THERE IT IS GIVE IT UO FOR OUR FINALISTS GOHAN SON, CARONI, PIROZHKI, AND YAN KEE" the crowd erupted in a cheer the next round would star in an hour.

* * *

**space: the solar system **

"Lord Bojack sir the energy is coming from a planet called earth we should be landing in a few hours."

"Thank you Kogu it's time to show these fools what real power is" so the space pirate.

**hey guys sorry for the wait I was moving and I actually had the chapter written a week ago but when I submitted the document my internet went out and it got lost and I'm a procrastinator so it took me a while to sit down and get it done again but I like the way it turned out this time better. If you like fairy tail take a look at my story _dragon slayers: facing the dark. _and if you play injustice gods among us online on ps4 drop your username in a pm and maybe we can play sometime (I'm not that good though). **


	11. The Tenkaichi

"WILL CONTESTANTS GOHAN SON AND PIROHZKI PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BATTLE FIELD!?" The announcer yelled ready to start the next round. Gohan and Caroni emerged from the locker room to the stadium floor.

"This battle should be easy" Caroni said. Gohan just starred at him ready to fight and they both took their stances.

"READY! BEGIN!" Caroni through a punch at Gohan's head but he easily dodge and sent one at Caroni's stomach making him double over in pain. Gohan didn't let him breathe he delivered a knee to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"GOHAN SON WINS BY WAY OF KO" the crowd booed it looked like Caroni was the favorite to win.

"WILL YAN KEE AND PIROZHKI PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE RING?!" Gohan watched the battle from the locker room Pirozhki easily won the match. Gohan wasn't worried though he knew he would embarrass him.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND WILL PIROZHKI AND GOHAN SON PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE RING!?"

"Hehe fresh meat" Gohan didn't respond to that comment he just took his stance and waited for the go.

"READY! BEGIN!" Pirozkhi raised his fist to swing but Gohan struck faster hitting him in the stomach sending him flying out of the ring.

"PIROZHKI IS OUT OF BOUNDS THE WINNER OF THE BUDOKAIR TENKAICHI, 5,000,000,000 ZENI, AND THE RIGHT TO FIGHT HERCULE SATAN NEXT IS GOHAN SON" the crowd was stunned this nobody had beaten hercule's top students

"YAYYYYYYAAA GOHAN WOOOHOOO" Videl and Erasa cheered

"HERCULE SATAN COME ON DOWN IT'S TIME TO FIGHT FOR YOUR TITLE" Hercule emerged through the entrance onto the field and through his cape off

"Ahhh HAHAHAHAHH ok here we go little man" Hercule took his stance. Gohan scowled and took his

"READY! BEGIN!" Gohan punch Hercule on the stomach making him double over in pain. Gohan let him regain his composure before attacking again.

"lucky shot kid" he said throwing a punch at Gohan, but he ducked and grabbed his arm before slinging him over his shoulder and wrenching his arm making Hercule submit.

"IN A SHOCKING TURN OUT GOHAN SON IS YOUR NEW WORLD CHAMPION IS GOHAN SON" the z fighters section erupted in cheers everyone else remained silent

"well Hercule it's time to own up to the truth" Gohan said thrusting a microphone to his chest

"come on kid you already took my title, isn't that enough?" Hercule pleaded

"No it isn't. Now go tell the truth" Gohan demanded. Hercule picked the mic up and reluctantly spoke into it

"listen everybody I've got to tell you something" he took a deep breathe before continuing

"at the Cell games I didn't beat cell in fact he swatted me away every time I tried to attack him the actual person that beat Cell was the person that beat me today Gohan son as for the footage it was edited he is your real savior everybody"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOO" the crowd jeered at Hercule who immediately retreated to the locker room

* * *

"Wow I guess the creep Hercule finally got what was coming to him eh chiaotzu" Tien said

"you bet"

"huh TIEN, YAMCHA, CHIAOTZU GET ALL OF THE GIRLS TO SAFETY AND GET BACK HERE AS SOOM AS YOU CAN" vegeta yelled

"why?" Yamch asked

"DO AS HE SAYS" Piccolo yelled. Then didn't need anymore convincing. Yamcha picked Bulma up, Tien grabbed chichi,and unfortunately for Chiaotzu he was tasked with carrying eighteen and Erasa as Videl could fly on her own. As they disappeared in the distance 4 small spaceships crashed inside the arena.

"Heheheeee" came a voice from one of the space crafts. Piccolo, 17, Vegeta, and Krillin all rushed to the ring. The 4 pods opened and 4 blue skin colored people emerged

"WHO ARE YOU?" Piccolo shouted

"who am I? I'm Bojack this is my crew and WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU"

**So bojack has appeared Hercule's been shamed. Next few chapters will be battling bojack. **


	12. The space pirate and his crew

**Since the last chapter was so bad (by my standards) I'm updating again.**

**third person POV:**

"who am I? I'm Bojack this is my crew AND WE'RE HERE TO KILL YOU" the crowd was in a panic rushing for the multiple exits in the stadium. People were stomping on, charging through, and pushing each other in the rush.

"hehe" one of them smirked before firing a Ki blast at one of the exits sealing it off. Gohan cringed it reminded him of Frieza attacking the villagers on planet Namek

"Bido Kogu lets kill off the weaker insects first go an pick off the ones that escaped but try and take some off the females as prisoners "

"yes my lord" the two said before speeding off. Piccolo and vegeta ran to intercept them leaving

* * *

the two henchmen started firing off many Ki blasts into the crowd of people scrambling roaches in the light. They struck everywhere solid concrete, buildings, and cars. they enjoyed it, but it was cut short as the two z-fighters intercepted them with punches to the gut

"Sorry lord Bojack, but it looks like we must take these fools out first" one of them said the larger one said before charging vegeta on a whim. The saiyan smirked before jumping to the left. The blue man's pupil shrunk as vegeta delivered a huge axe handle punch to the small of his back sending him down.

"Bido!" the smaller one yelled. He powered up and charged at vegeta, but was intercepted by the namekian who delivered a strong punch to his gut. He bent over the fist in pain before piccolo chopped his side sending him flying.

"you two weaklings are here to kill us? Ha don't make me laugh I've seen bugs stronger than you" the smaller one drew his sword

"I'M THE STRONGEST SWORDSMAN EVER DO NOT TRIFLE WITH ME" he said yelling

"ahhhhhhhhh" he shouted before transforming turning his hair red and his body green.

"what's a swordsman to the proud prince of the saiyans, an elite warrior race. Come get some you lowly warrior" Vegeta said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" he said charging his Ki. His hair had turned gold and his muscles became larger, he was a super saiyan. They both sped at each other vegeta was throwing punches and kicks while his opponent slashed with his sword.

"DEVILISH BLADE" the green swordsman yelled before slashing his sword down at vegeta's head. He smirked that must've killed him, he wore that proud smile until he looked up and found the man gone.

"Wha- where did he go?!" He shouted

"you weakling." Vegeta yelled before punching him in the back sending him flying away

"You call yourself a swordsman!" vegeta yelled before powering up and speeding in front of him

"I'VE MET A SWORDSMAN!" He shouted before punch him in the stomach and then kicking him away.

"HE HAD MORE SKILL AND HONOR THAN YOU DO UNDER ALL OF THAT BLUE SKIN! GALICK GUN!" Vegeta shouted reaching across his chest and bring his hands close, charging a purple Ki blast and letting it fly. The man looked up and had barely registered the danger if the blast before he was blasted to hell.

* * *

As that fight was taking place piccolo and the other space pirate engaged in a battle of their own. unlike the other two they skipped the talking and got right to the battle.

each one delivered punches and kicks to each other. The teal colored villain jumped back to disengage Piccolo. The Namekian wore a smirk before extending his arm and pulling him back in before kneeing him in the gut and punching him in the mouth sending him flipping away

"hmm you're pretty good, But Can you handle an ascended member of the race of Hera" he smirked

"Hahahhhhhhhhhhhh" he shouted rising his Ki and transforming when he was done he had more muscles, his skin turned green, and his hair turned red.

"hm so your race does get stronger. the problem for you is so do I." Piccolo charged his Ki into his higher levels before there was a burst of light.

"Hm what happened you still look the same"

"well then you're in for a surprise"

"enough talk let's do this" he shouted before charging piccolo and punching him in the stomach before wearing a proud smirk and punching him down. Piccolo touched the ground and sped towards the green beast and punched him in the stomach. He didn't let up on the assault he delivered multiple punches his stomach and followed up with two kicks to his face before the man fell down

"I don't know why you targeted earth but you made a huge mistake and know you pay for it. MASENKO-HA" he shouted crossing his hands over his forehead and shooting a yellow blast at the threat blasting him into nothingness.

"Well green man it took you long enough to deal with that pest"

"shut it and I'd sure like to know why you aren't helping deal with those other three" piccolo yelled sternly

"relax if they can't handle those weaklings they deserved what happens to them" piccolo sighed at the man before flying back inside the stadium

* * *

"Damn it why can't we hit this guy" Krillin yelled to Gohan they other two henchman charged them when piccolo and Vegeta chased Kogu and Bido out. The smallest one proved to be a challenge, he was telekinetic and held us until the female punched us down she winced as she did it and unlike the others who had a smile on their face she wore a sad expression with each move she made.

"It's futile and it'll be just a while until I turn up the juice and drain your energy" 17 charged Zangya blushing all the while. She dodged the blow but he recovered and kicked her down crashing into the arena floor

"Zangya!" Bojack yelled from his standing position in front of her

"yes my lord?" She asked

"stand down." He said. She wanted to argue but it would be futile

"yes my lord" she said

"Bujin finish them"

"with pleasure my lord" the short teal man giddily replied

"PYSCHO THREAD" he shouted before needles ensnared everyone there even the returning piccolo and vegeta

"what is this" Gohan shouted

"you like these are my energy needles the more you struggle the more energy is sapped so please continue to fight it"

"but you didn't count in one thing" 17 shouted before bursting from the needles

"but how?"

"I'm an android so my body doesn't naturally create energy" which means those needles are futile. The android shouted before charging at the psychic man. punching him in the face and beginning a fight between the two

Gohan and the others struggled to break free. The confines drained their e edgy relentlessly it was pissing him off. His facial expression kept turning into a deeper scowl until he was utterly angered

"That's it. HAHAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan said charging his power until there was a flash of light and he was a super saiyan, but he was still constricted by the needles. Making him even angrier

"huuuuuuuhhhhh" he shouted before another flash of light over took him and he was super saiyan to this time he needles broke the overwhelming ki was to much for them.

"leave this planet OR BE KILLED" he shouted

"we'll never be killed by the likes of you" he said laughing

"so be it" he said before shooting over to him at the speed of light and punching him in the stomach cracking him in half rendering him dead.

"now you have one more chance leave or be killed"

"so you killed my crew huh, it doesn't matter they were weaklings" he wore a proud smirk "but I'm the one who's really going to kill you" he said powering up.

* * *

"Tien what's going on" Bulma shouted

"we don't know Vegeta and Piccolo just told us to fly you guys to the kame house" he responded

"Yeah it's probably for the best right after we left I felt a few new Ki signatures" Yamcha said

"and I don't know if it was just me but I felt two of em disappear" Tien said

"what about us we have no idea where we going!" Videl said

"listen just calm down we're taking you some place that you'll be safe in" Tien assured

"But what about Gohan?!" She demanded

"listen you wouldn't understand if we told you but he'll be fine"

"what is even going on?" Erasa asked

"nothing Erasa and I understand more than you think Gohan told me everything and I know he's in danger I can sense the Ki's also he's been teaching me"

"What!" The group the group excluding Erasa yelled

"I don't have time to explain when he told me but right now I'm turning back to check on Gohan"

"But you can't" Chiaotzu showered

"Chiaotzu let her go" Tien said

"some times we do crazy things for the people we love" he continued. Without another word Videl took off for the arena.

* * *

Gohan, who was powered up to super saiyan 2, and Bojack clashed in a deadly fashion. Punches, kicks, and head butts were thrown at the opponents, many were blocked, but when one if them was actually hit they only had a split second to recoil or risk losing the fight. The two delivered powerful punches to each other's face before taking the opportunity to disengage.

"They're equal in strength and Gohan's already in an ascended state" Krillin said timidly

"This is bad" 17 said

"WELL THEN DON'T JUST STAND THERE WE'VE GOT TO HELP HIM" Piccolo yelled. Score they all charged the evil space pirate. He wore proud smirk before suddenly punching Krillin in the stomach and sending him flying. Vegeta and Piccolo both came in angled at his neck ready to kick him, but he caught both of their legs and slung them to the ground . 17 tried to attack him from the back, but he reached behind and grabbed him before slamming him towards the ground.

"Pathetic let's get back to our battle shall we" he said. Gohan waisted no time in charging the man he delivered a punch to his face sending him flying backwards Gohan waisted no time in charging after the man all the while his sensei's lessons blasting in his head

"_DON'T LET YOUR OPPONENT BREATHE"_ he heard in his head as he caught up to the man and delivered and axe handle to his chest sending him flying towards the group

_"NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR OPPONENT" _Rang in his head as he caught and kicked the man in the chest and crashed him into the ground. Gohan stooped the attack and waited for the man to rise from the rubble and that he did.

"Heh I gotta say kid that was pretty nice" he said wiping his lip if didn't quit playing around and transform now he might lose but he needed time.

"Zangya come over here" he demanded she waisted no time in fulfilling the order

"yes my lord" she didn't get a response he just pushed her out in front of him and readied a Ki blast. Everyone couldn't move they were in shock by what was about to happen. 17 moved fast he grabbed onto the blue skinned beauty tightly and prayed to Kami his next tactic worked.

"SHIELD: ON" a large blue energy shield encompassed 17 and Zangya protecting them from the blast, but this was the distraction Bojack was looking for.

"Huagghhhh" he shouted as he began to transform. His skin turned green, his hair red, and his muscles grew

"Why lord Bojack why did you betray me?!" Zangya sobbed

"You fool you were never important to me but as the only female left you were needed to make sure the race of Hera lived on but after a while I didn't care about that all I wanted was to enslaved the entire galaxy and you were standing in my way I can always find a new concubine." he said

"Now boy let us continue this fight"


	13. The Last Stand

**Third person POV**

"Now boy let's continue this fight" Bojack didn't wait for Gohan to ready himself he immediately started his assault. He sped at him and punch him in the face it would've sent him flying if he hadn't caught hum by his foot and slammed him into the ground. Gohan rose from the crater favoring his shoulder. He threw a punch, but Bojack leaned out causing Gohan to miss. Bojack smirked and brought a knee up to Gohan's stomach.

"Oh come what happened to the Beast that killed the last member of my crew" he said grabbing Gohan's face. He gave a devilish smirk before punching him in the stomach and letting him fall to the ground barely concious.

"I'd kill him, but i want him to watch his friends die so who's next" suddenly his eyes wandered to the top of the stadium he spotted a young black haired girl floating

"Didn't i say you could be replaced Zangya" Gohan looked up and saw Videl scared for her life as Bojack slowly approached her. No body moved they were all to scared after how easily he just defeated Gohan.

"You shall be my new concubine" he said grabbing her

"NO GOHAN HELLPPP" It was that, that gave Gohan the courage to stand back up. Bojack had the nerve to touch his girl it angered him and brought his Ki to new heights.

"HAHHHHHAHAHHAHH" He shouted before they're was a bright light his blonde hair went down to the small of his back, blue lightning floated around him.

"Well you can still fight let's so how much you've got left in the tank"

"I can syphon enough to fill up this last can" Gohan moved at the speed of light Bojack hadn't even registered his movement yet before Gohan landed a fist to his stomach. Gohan delivered an axehandle sending him flying towards the ground, but he recovered mid air.

"YOU PUNY SCUM I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." He said but he went quiet as a felt a presence behind him.

"Good luck, because you're going to dye trying" he said before he delivered a huge knee right to Bojack's back

* * *

"Just a minute ago the brat was down and out how is it that he's suddenly decimating his opponent" Vegeta said shocked

"What are you blind when Bojack went after his friend he got so mad it pushed past his limit so his body transformed to hold all the energy" Piccolo informed

"Are you saying that the brat transformed again!" Vegeta yelled

"Exactly" Piccolo responded

* * *

Bojack couldn't do anything with Gohan now. He was punched upward towards the sky before he was punched back down.

"HAAAAA YOU INSECT" he shouted. Bojack was getting upset it was clouding his judgement. He teleported behind Gohan he swung a fist thinking he could get the advantage, but he only punched thin air as the boy teleported behind him and delivered a round house kick to his back sending him flying away. Gohan sped after him passed him up and landed on the ground. He lifted his right arm up and caught Bojack by the head with no problem making him plank in mid air before lifting his left arm and bring the whole thing down on his mid section smashing him into the ground.

"Oh come on what happened to the ruthless space pirate who threatened to kill me where I stood" Gohan mocked before picking the man up by his hair and slinging him a few feet away. Bojack slowly made his way to his feet. His faced pale as he saw the Teenage Saiyan slowly walk towards him there was no running away so he charged him. With a fist ready he swung, but the hit never landed as Gohan kicked him in the face. He followed up with a right hook to Bojack's face, then a left, and then a final right until Bojack fell backwards and recoiled. Gohan powered up a small energy wave and blasted him across the field.

" DAAGGGG WHY CAN'T I WIN. I'LL WIPE YOU OFF THE FACE OF THIS PLANET" He yelled he charged up to large blasts of ki in both hands before bring them together.

"So i'm guessing this is how it ends. alright then" Gohan crouched backwards and cupped his hands together

"KA. ME. HA. ME" He chanted as a large blue blast of ki covered in lightning formed in his hands.

"GALACTIC BUSTER" he shouted blasting a green energy wave at Gohan.

"HAAAAAA" Gohan shouted shooting a blue wave of ki covered in blue lightning at Bojack. The two blasts of Ki met in center field

"GAHHHHHHHH" Bojack screamed

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan yelled standing his ground. Gohan's Kamehameha started overpowering Bojack's move.

"WHAT. NO. IMPOSSIBLLLLLLEEEEE." He screamed as the blast overcame him and ripped him apart.

"Huh it's over" he muttered. The teenager breathed a sigh of relief. He powered down and fell back on his butt. That last move used the last of his strength up. He smiled he'd done it again.

"Gohan!" Screamed a girlish voice. He looked up and saw Videl flying towards him. She tackled the boy in his fallen state and layer down next to him.

"Videl what are you doing here? It's dangerous." He said to tired to even make a face of disappointment

"Shut up you idiot" she said. Gohan fixed his lips to protest, but before he could Videl smash her lips into his. Gohan didn't protest even if he wanted to he was to tired to pull away.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo said. Videl pulled away so he could speak to his sensei

"Yes Piccolo"

"When you're finished here get to the Kame house your mother must be worried sick" He said

"Sure thing Piccolo" He said. The kid was obviously tired Piccolo sighed he charge up a small beam.

"And here's some of my energy. IT'S FOR FLYING" Piccolo said. The teenager laughed.

"Alright Piccolo i'll be their in a minute" Videl didn't wait any longer before pulling Gohan in for another kiss, and this time he kissed back.

* * *

The Demi-Saiyan touched down on the small island with Videl in his arms bridal style.

"So this is the Kame house huh?" Videl asked

"Yeah this place is like my second home" he said walking inside the house with Videl in tow.

"Gohan!" His mother said from the sofa. Though she didn't try and get up due to her being with child.

"Are you alright oh my Kami you're covered in bruises" She said worriedly

"It's alright mom nothing a senzu bean can't fix"

"No don't use that I wanna nurse you back to health" she said with a chuckle and hugging him from behind.

"That is what girlfriend's do isn't it" she said.

"HA I KNEW" Krillin said. Yamcha reached into his pocket and pulled out 100 zeni to give to Krillin.

"My baby's growing up" Chichi said tearing up a little

"moooooooooooom" The teenager complained causing everyone to laugh

**Well Bojack's been defeated we have a few chapter's left that will have a Major conflict between Videl,Gohan, and Hercule and then it's the end i evasion this going to at the ****mod chapter 17 or at the least 15, but don't worry I'm making a sequel called _parenthood problems: Gohan's life_ and that should be up right after this story's end.**


	14. He might actually be Satan

**third person POV **

Gohan's life had improved drastically over the past few months. Ever since he got Hercule to admit the truth Sharpner stayed far away from him; the other kids at school started talking to him more; and he and Videl had started dating, though this prompted Erasa to make a t-shirt of them with their faces in hearts and Godel under them as their "ship name."

Hercule had been discredited he'd lost millions he and Videl moved into a small apartment on the other side of town he got a job as a newspaper salesman to pay the bills, it was tough though, he couldn't go around town with people jeering at him. The towns people had even renamed Satan city to Son city. Gohan and Videl had both turned 15 to celebrate they had a party at the Kame house.

Presently it was a chilly November day they were out of school for the week because of their thanksgiving break. After this they'd go back to school have class for two weeks take their midterms and then go on break for Christmas. Gohan rushed down the stairs and saw his mom again asleep on the coach. She was now eight months pregnant his baby brother should be here in less then a month along with Bulma's set of twins. The Demi-saiyan couldn't have been more excited.

He picked up a pen and a piece of computer pape. And began to right in elegant hand writing.

_Dear mom,_

_going to pick up Videl to hang out, we're going to the park and then we're going to come back here. We should be here at around noon. See ya then!_

_Love,_

_Gohan_

_P.S. I left you breakfast in the fridge_

Then teen placed the letter on the table in front of her and instant transmitted to Videl's place.

* * *

**with Videl **

Then teenage girl packed a bag filled with clothes she was about to go with Gohan and didn't know when she would be back so she felt it better to be safe then sorry by bringing a change of clothes. She also brought some food with her she felt they could have a picnic while they were at the park. Suddenly the door swung open and her dad stammered in drunk. He'd become somewhat of a alcoholic when he wasn't working he was drinking.

"Hey *gulp* baby girl where ya going"'he said groggily. He was swaying from side to sdid an obvious indicator that he was drunk.

"Going out with Gohan dad" she said trying to run out of the room past him. She found herself unable to do so, as he gripped her arm and slung her onto the bed.

"No your not now your dad needs some help with something" he said with a smile. It scared Videl. She started struggling to get up, but his grip was solid.

"DAD LET ME GO" Videl scream trying to break free of his grip. Hercule began to lick her neck sensually. Videl screamed and head butted her father. He scowled before slapping her in the face.

"DAD STOP!" She yelled through tears

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!" He screamed. Videl silenced her self at the threat he licked her cheek as she recoiled.

"HELP!" Suddenly the door broke down and someone pulled Hercule off of the girl and punched him in the face causing him to fall over in his drunken state.

"PEICE OF SHIT" the figure screamed kicking him in the stomach. The figure turned to her she recognized his face it was Gohan.

"Videl are you alright?!" The boy asked urgently. The teenage fire never got the chance to answer as she lost consciousness.

* * *

She woke up hours later in a hospital surrounded by the z-fighters. Gohan was by the edge of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open she noticed the white walks and tile floor.

"Where am I" she asked tiredly. Gohan's head shot up from the floor and looked her in the eyes.

"Thank Kami you're awake" he said hugging her.

"but where am I" she asked again. Gohan pulled out of the hug and grabbed her hand

"Videl you're in the hospital" he answered

"why? This ruins everything we were supposed to go to the park today." She said sadly

"Videl I promise once you get out of here we can go to the park" the Demi saiyan promised

"ok then but why am I here?" she asked looking around the room. Gohan took a deep breathe

"Videl what's the last thing you remember" Gohan asked her in a small voice.

"I remember getting ready to go out with you and then dad came in drunk and when I tried to leave her threw me on the bed and slapped me" she looked at Gohan who looked like he was struggling to here the story

"wait my dad didn't rape me did he?" She horrified

"he tried Videl i heard your scream and burst into your room and threw him off of you the police have him now" Gohan answered. Videl's eyes widened as she remembered the rest and she burst into tears. Gohan pulled her into another hug as she started crying. Suddenly their was a knock on the door.

"umm is it ok if we talk to miss Videl Satan alone please?" A woman said. She black hair down to her shoulders. She with brown eyes. She had a valley girl tan. She was wearing a black shirt with a brown jacket on she was wearing black jeans and brown heel boots,

"is it ok if Gohan stays?" videl asked wiping away her tears

"sure." She said. Everyone else left the room in a quick fashion.

"I'm detective Mia King with the SCPD" she said holding her up her badge so that both if them could see.

"Videl we have you're father in custody but I've come to talk to you to here your side of the story is that okay?" She asked in nurturing motherly voice.

"Videl you don't have to of you don't want to" Gohan told her.

"it's fine Gohan I was about to go out on a date with my boyfriend Gohan" she said pointing to the raven haired teen

"and I was packing a bag to take with me we were about to go to the park when he walked into my room it looked like he was drunk his speech was slurred and he was swaying from side to side" She paused to take a breathe as a tear fell from her eye

"I was about to leave my room but he grabbed me and threw me on the bed and pinned me down. I screamed for but to let me up, but he just smiled and began to lick my neck. I tried to defend my self by head butting him, but he just slapped me. I screamed for him to stop, but he told me to shut up or he'd break my face" she was crying again, Gohan brought her hand up to her face and kissed it to reassure her. It worked as she continued

"H-he licked my check and I screamed for help then all I remember is him getting pulled off of me i must have passed out because the next thing I know I woke up here. Gohan says he was the one who pulled Hercule off." She finished. Gohan pulled her into another embrace to try and calm her.

"Now Gohan you were the one who pulled her father off of her?" The detective asked

"yes ma'am" Gohan answered

"so it would be safe to assume that you placed the call to 911?" she asked

"yes ma'am" he answered again

"do you have a cell phone Mr. Son" she asked

"yes it's right here" he said pulling it out and showing it to her.

"ok this is good then Gohan you are a witness without you all we have is a he said she said case you have to be their for your girlfriend ok? She can't go through this alone" she said to him

"she won't have to I'll testify on that stand if it's the last thing I do" Gohan said

"well that's good" the detective said under her breathe

"now Videl we need you down at the station to perform a rape kit on you it'll help get you're father's DNA the doctor's are going to release you in about an hour and we have a car waiting downstairs waiting to take you to the station.

"can Gohan come with me?" She asked

"um ok" She answered

* * *

**with Hercule **

"I didn't do anything" Hercule said to a woman. She had blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She had on a black jacket with a white turtleneck sweater. She she wore black tights and black heel boots

"so what were you doing at the time in question" the detective asked

"I was watching football in the tv" he answered

"really who was playing" she asked

"the Son city cougars were playing the west city Sharks" he answered.

"would you excuse me a minute" she asked before leaving the room

"John who was playing football this morning" she asked to a man he wore a black suit and white shirt. He was black and had his hair cut into a fade with his beard connecting to his side burns.

"what do you mean Jess today's Tuesday no one plays football on Tuesdays" he said

"thank you" she said with a sly smirk before walking back into the interrogation room

"so the sharks and the cougars huh wasn't it such a good play when smith through the 60 yard TD pass to Johnson"

"uh yeah some game alright" he stammered out

"alright listen here we've got you on 3 charges Attempted rape, Child abuse, and also Battery and you better believe you're going down on one" she said staring him right in the eye. Suddenly the door swung open it was the man the detective talked to in the hall way

"Jess book him we just got the test back from the lab his DNA matches the slobber they found on the girls cheek and neck and his hand print matches the slap mark" he said. The lady smiled and picked him up and slammed him on the wall and cuffed him

"Hercule Satan you are under arrest for attempted rape, Child abuse, and Battery. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and have him or her present with you while you are being question. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the city. You can decided at any time to excersise these right and not answer any questions and make any statements." The detective said reading him the rights given to him by the Miranda law as he was taken away.

* * *

"Videl now that you're finished we have to take you to foster care" detective king told her

"what no I can't go to foster care!" She panicked

"well do you know anyone that could take you in?" She asked

"we will" Gohan spoke up

"are you ok with that Mrs. Son" the detective askes to Chichi

"we'd be more than happy to have her with us she needs to be around familiar faces after what she's been through" Chichi said.

"Well that's very generous of you" the detective said

"oh it's no proble- ohh" chichi gasped in pain

"what's wrong are you in labor " the detective asked

"oh no it's just a contraction" she said

"alright kids let's go" she said

"you're not going to drive are you Mrs. Son" the detective asked worriedly

"oh no a friend of mine will get us where we need to be" she said before walking out if the station where Gohan instant transmitted them home.

* * *

**ahh poor Videl I gotta tell you that scene was a little challenging to write because I don't know of anybody that's happened to or what possesses sickos like the people who do it to do it. Most of it the information came from episodes of Law and Order: SVU. I start school in exactly one week so updates will probably be Slow so either on the weekends or when I can. And for those of you who don't know what the Miranda rights are they a set of rules police officers and detectives have to read to anyone they arrest. If they don't it could result in the person getting let off. And the school situation is based off of schools in America that's really how we do things between thanksgiving and Christmas. **

**The next chapter will probably be them in court against Hercule and then at thanksgiving and then Bulma and Chichi will give birth in the chapters after that and then I'll get started in the sequel. **


	15. Served

**Third person POV **

The date of Hercule's trial had been set for the day after thanksgiving. Until then he was in the custody of the Son city police department, which allowed Videl to rest easy. Speaking of the black haired girl she had grown quite attached to Gohan rarely leaving his side. The psychiatrist at the station, Dr. Lee, said that it was normal for this to happen after someone saves another from near trauma. The two teens had stuck to their old regimen of Videl spending the night only now it was permanent. Videl got his bed while Gohan took the floor, the demi-saiyan didn't mind though he was glad to have her over.

Thanksgiving was to be held at the Kame house like it was every year. Gohan and Videl made it their early to help set up. Krillin and 18 had since moved out and found a place in Son city. Master Roshi was now left with 17, Zangya, Tien, and Launch. Chioatzu had moved to the mountains to train more he wanted to be as strong as the rest of the group.

"Videl wake up" he said shaking her awake. The teenage beauty's eyes fluttered open. She yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms out. She looked at Gohan groggily before rubbing her eyes.

"it's Thanksgiving we promised Launch and Master Roshi we'd be over to help" he told her.

"fine." She pouted. She rolled out of the bed and walked over to her suitcase down by the door. As she bent down to get it Gohan got a swift look at her behind but he quickly turned his head. Lately his hormones had been getting the better of him, his mind was filled with dirty thoughts of him and Videl. He tried watching TV or training would help, but it didn't, his mind was nothing but a vast valley of perverseness. Of course he still respected Videl and all women for that matter and he wasn't going to blame it solely on him being a man. He was going to push these thoughts in the back of his minds. He was just glad that it didn't affect his fighting in any way, shape, or form.

Videl turned and saw the deep crimson blush in the teenager's face. She'd have to have been stupid not to realize what it was from. She smirked to herself the nearly unbeatable teenager did have a weakness. She prayed to Kami that they're was not villainess that looked like her coming to earth any time soon. She chuckled at the thougt holding the set of jeans, matching pink bra and panties set, and black shirt that said "power" on it in purple lettering tightly. She quickly left the room and went to shower leaving Gohan to his own thoughts.

The teenage saiyan breathed a sigh of relief he was glad Videl hadn't noticed his nervousness. As he relaxed he looked down into his laps and became embarrassed his erection was showing. He swiftly flipped it up so no one could see it. With Videl in the house he wasn't sure id it could be hidden, however. He again sighed he'd have it figure something out. The boy stood up and ran downstairs to check on the stuffing his mother made and sweet potatoe pies Videl made. If their was one thing he loved more than Videl and his mother it was Videl's pies. For a tough girl she could bake, and for that the black haired warrior was thankful.

He opened the oven and found the stuffing and pies done. He swiftly opened the drawer nearest the sink and through in the oven mits to take them out. He bent down to take them out and sat each dish on the counter. That was the last of the food he was grateful, with the oven going non-stop it gets very hot inside. He counted the food 13 pies and 4 with 2 Saiyans at the feast they'd need about this much. He looked in the cabinet below the sink and grabbed the aluminum foil and wrapped each one up. Then he picked up two pies and carried them to his capsule car and placed them in the trunk continuing this process until the car was loaded.

He looked at the clock on the wall reading the time. It was 11 o'clock they needed to leave now.

"YOU GUYS LET'S GO" he shouted. Chichi came downstairs wearing a simple blue dress and matching flats followed by Videl who's hair was still wet.

"alright we're ready" Videl responded.

"but you aren't" chichi continued. Gohan was confused their was nothing he skipped that morning.

"Gohan you are not wearing your Gi to thanksgiving" she sternly stated. The boy sighed

"fine" he said. He raced up the stairs into his room and opened the closet. He pulled out black jeans, a black shirt that had "will" on it in red lettering (courtesy of Videl), and white tennis shoes. He hurriedly through the clothes on and rushed back downstairs.

"alright let's go" he said opening the door and rushing them to the car. if it wasn't for all the food they had to bring he could've just instant transmitted there. When the two women were situated Gohan put in the coordinates to the Kame house and they were off. He loved flying over the mountain during Autumn, seeing all of the different colors of trees were awesome. His thoughts went to he and Videl and how one day they would train in those conditions and it might turn into something steamier. He quickly I'd his thoughts of such non sense before anyone could notice. He watched as Videl did her make up in the mirror, he didn't see why she even used makeup he found her prettier when she was without it and watching tv with him in a regular t shirt and sweat pants.

Videl was beginning to grow bored just sitting in the car. after she applied her black eye shadow, lip gloss, and mascara she'd run out of things to do. She sighed as she flipped the switch and turned the radio on.

"And our top story continues to be Hercule satan who allegedly tried to molest his daughter." Videl visibly paled at the statement

"And if you don't know yet here's the story. Uhhh apparently his daughter Videl was getting ready to go out with her boyfriend, who is also the current champion, Gohan son. So he came into the room reportedly drunk and asked his daughter where she was going. She told him she was going out with Gohan, her boyfriend, and tried to leave the room. This is where things get crazy he reportedly grabbed her arm and through het on the bed and pinned her down saying no your not daddy needs help with something and licked her neck. She struggled and it says here she head butted him trying to escape and in retaliation he slapped her. She scream let me go and stop and he threatened that if she screamed again he would quote break her face and licked her cheek. It says here that she screamed again this time help and her boyfriend broke through the door pulled Hercule off knocked him out and called the police."

"Well Jamal what's Hercule's side of the story?" the other hostess Amy asked

"that at the time this occurred he was watching football. No kidding when they were interrogating him he said he was watching the Son city Sharks and the West city Cougars play football seems like an airtight alibi until you realize A) the police checked his home and the tv wasn't even on B) his alcohol levels shows that he was drunk so he wouldn't even remember who was playing C) those two teams haven't played each other since last season Amy they aren't even on each other's schedule and D) it was Tuesday morning when this occurred NOBODY WAS EVEN PLAYING FOOTBALL." The hostess Amy was in a fit of laughter as he expressed his discontent with the alibi

"THERE WASN'T EVEN A REPLAY ON THAT HE COULD BLAME IT ON"

"and it gets crazier they asked him about a play in the game and gave him fake player names and HE STILL ANSWERED LIKE IT WAS TRUE" he paused and took a breathe

"well Amy what do you think innocent or guilty?" he asked

"he's so guilty even the juries of George Zimmerman, and OJ Simpson couldn't rig this thing" she responded still in a fit of hysteria.

"if he is found innocent I have lost all faith in the legal system anyway the trials tomorrow and will be broadcast by channel 7, and here's fancy by Iggy Azalea and Charlie XCX" Their voices faded away as the familiar beat to the song came on

"First things first I'm the realist" before the song could continue Gohan cut the radio off

"Videl are you alright?" He asked her

"yeah I'm fine I just don't like my business out their for the world to see" she answered

"yeah I know what you mean" he answered

"are you sure you're ready for court tomorrow?" he followed up

"Yup" she aswered

"well ok then" he said before turning the radio back on

"I'm so fancy you already knoww I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo" the three soon landed on the small island Videl help Chichi inside while Gohan carried the food in. Chichi sat in a chair next to Bulma and 18 and began to chat with them. Gohan sat all of the food down in the kitchen. Videl had decided to get acquainted with launch but quickly regretted it when she sneezed she became a little trigger happy, but she got along great with the normal Launch. Gohan sat down with Krillin, vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, piccolo ,17, and Chiaotzu.

"so Gohan you've gotta girlfriend huh?" Yamcha asked. Gohan tried to hide his embarrassment but the crimson red blush on his cheek gave it away.

"hah don't worry kid you're just like old Yamcha back when I was growing up" he said proudly. This caused Krillin to sweat drop.

"So Videl I hear you're dating Gohan" launch asked

"yes uhh yeah I am"

"so what was it his mind or his body" she asked. Videl blushed

"a little but of both" she answered

"well I'm happy for you guys and I'm glad Gohan found someone that makes him happy sometimes I feel bad for him" Lauch said

"hm why do you feel bad?"she asked

"Well the first time he met any of us he was kidnapped by an alien and his father was killed, then he was taken in by a complete stranger to him his sensei piccolo. Inevitably he grew an attachment to him only to see him die in a battle protecting him. We wished his dad back just in time to save Gohan. The he went to Namek and saw hundreds of innocent Namekians slaughtered he saw krillin blown up and a planet explode with his dad narrowly escaping and who didn't comeback until he was a teenager upon his arrival he met a time traveler who told him his dad would die again and that two androids would destroy everything he loved. Then he had to fight cell. That kids been through a lot of life and death situations and he's never really had a friend his age to talk to."

Videl was shocked hearing all of this from someone other than Gohan was, well, eye opening

"ok everyone time to eat" master Roshi called as fast as they could every grabbed a seat and started putting food on their plates

* * *

After they were finished eating everyone continued conversing.

"so Bulma when are you due again?" Chichi asked

"in a week and I can't wait to get these things out of me" she exlaimed

"hold on let me go get another piece of pie" she continued. She mustered up the strength and stood up. Until she felt a pain and recoiled.

"Bulma what's wrong" chichi asked

"I think my water broke!" She exclaimed. Everyone in the room immediately looked to the blue haired genius and noticed the puddle under her shoes this was the real deal.

"DARN IT WOMAN WHY TODAY" vegeta yelled before leading her to their capsule car and heading to the hospital. Everyone scrambled to get in their cars and follow them their

"who wants ca- great they're gone" master Roshi said pulling a playboy magazine from underneath the coach.

* * *

"MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY" Vegeta yelled to the stewardess at West city hospital.

"well sir all of our private rooms are full I think" she answered checking her nails nonchalantly

"LISTEN HERE YOU HAR-"

"no vegeta let me" Bulma said cutting him off she grabbed the stewardess by her hair and brought her in close

"now you listen here and you listen good my name is Bulma brief's I have enough money to by you, your family, and this whole hospital if I wanted now unless you want to be poor and starving I suggest you find me a room and fast" the stewardess immediately checked the computer

"room 20 through those double doors down the hall to the left Dr. Dynex should be in their" she said. Vegeta nodded and took off down the hall into the room where Bulma was Positioned on the table with the prince of the Saiyans holding her hand.

"alright I can see the head get ready to push on the count of three ready 1, 2, 3" he said

"ahhhhhhhhh" Bulma yelled pushing and squeezing her husbands hand

"AHHHHHHHH DAMN IT WOMAN THAT HURTS" Vegeta yelled tryimg to free himself from Bulma's grip. If he would've done that he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Alright he's almost here one more push the doctor said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed again crushing vegeta's hand

"DAMMMN IT WOMAN" Vegeta yelled

"waahhhhh wanhhhhn" vegeta stopped when he heard a crying song

"alright we have the first child it's boy weighing about 11 pounds time of birth 10:02 on november 25th" the doctor called to the nurse he slapped the baby on the butt allowing it to cough up the goo in it's throat and handed him to the nurse.

"alright time for the second baby" he said

"1, 2, 3 push!" He commanded

"huhhhhhhhhhhh" she wailed

"AHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta yelled feeling the familiar crushing force from his wife.

"wahhhhhh"

"alright we got her it's a girl weighing about 9 and a half pounds time of birth 10:04 on November 25th" the doctor yelled to the nurse. The doctor handed the baby girl to Bulma and the baby boy to Vegeta.

"We're here!" Gohan yelled running into the room with the rest of the z-gang behind him. The group huddled around the bed gawking at the adorable nature of the babies .

"have you named them yet Bulma?" Krillin asked

"not yet but we decided on Trunks and for the middle name Kakarot for the baby boy" the nurse nodded and wrote it down

"what about the baby girl" the nurse asked

"how about Bulla and the middle name Bra" Videl suggested

"Bulla Bra Briefs I like it good idea Videl" Bulma praised

"welcome to the world Trunks and Bulla" the nurse said

"would you like a picture" she asked

"yes please" Bulma answered. The nurse pulled out a camera and focused it allowing everyone to get inside the picture

"say babies"

"babies" they all called before she snapped the picture.

"alright Bulma it's getting late we'll be by to see you tomorrow after the trial" chichi said

"ok then see you tomorrow"

* * *

The duo of boyfriend and girlfriend stood outside the Son city courthouse both nervous but one more than the other as Gohan rubbed her back while she puked into a bush. She picked her head up and faced Gohan after she was finished.

"you ready" he asked

"ready" she said. He reached into her pocket and handed her a piece of gum to mask the sent of barf. She wore a black button up shirt and a pink knee length shirt. Gohan wore a standard black and white suit. The two walked up the stairs to the courthouse the z-gang was already inside and had taken their seats. The two walked through the huge double doors and met with the DA from the station who was their appointed lawyer.

"ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE MARTIN HARRIS" one of the security guards called. The entire courtroom stood up as the judge walked in. He was a caucasian man in his late forties to early fifties. his gray hair was obviously thinning and he had faint live splashes on his face and glasses on.

"you may be seated. Ok so the trial is the city of Son city against Hercule satan on the charge of battery, child abuse, and attempted rape how does he plead"

"not guilty your honor" his lawyer spoke for him

"let's here the defenses opening case"

"your honor Hercule Satan May be a lot of things, but he is not a child molester, much less against his own daughter we will show that my client Hercule satan could not have done these things. The defense rest"

"counselor"

"your honor the defense can insist that he didn't do it because he's not a child molester while we can show you evidence that says he did we have two witnesses one being the victim the other being the one who saved her. Hercule Satan is a lier, a drunk, and an attempted child molestor."

"does the defense have a witness"

"a character witness you honor will a Mrs. Nancy Reba please take the stand" a blonde women in a white shirt and black skirt took the stand she placed her right hand on the bible the security guard was holding and held her left hand up to the sky.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do" she stood up on the stand and the lawyer walked up to her.

"so mrs. Reba where are you employed" he asked

"at the cancer clinic is Son city" she answered

"and what do you do there?"

"I handle all bills, payments, and donations"

"and has Hercule Satan ever donated"

"yes"

"you see my client has donated to helping people with an incurable disease do you think a monster would do that. The defense rest"

"mrs. Reba hoe long has Mr. Satan donated to the charity"

"every week for the last 3 months leading up to his loss at the Budokai Tenkaichi"

"and do you have the checks with you today?"

"Yes ma'am I do"

"may I see them please?"

"Yes" she handed her all of the checks stub.

"it says here he only donated 50 cents each week would someone who really cares about people with cancer donate so little"

"no"

"The prosecution rest"

"the defense calls Gohan son to the stand" Gohan stood up from his seat and approached the guard. He placed his right hand on the bible

"do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God"

"I do" Gohan took his hand off of the bible and took the stand

"mr. Son would it be safe to say you have a grudge against that man Hercule Satan"

"yes he lied to the public about something I dod and repeatedly slammed my friends and family on national television"

"ok and you are dating his daughter correct?"

"she's my girlfriend" he stated

"isn't it hilarious how you beat him for his title unmercifully and then started dating his daughter"

"is it safe to say you wanted to break Hercule satan and it involved hurting his daughter "

"objection the defense is assuming"

"sustained move on defense"

"so why were you going to the house that day?"

"I was picking my girlfriend up"

"a likely story one someone might come up with as a fake alibi"

"your honor!"

"Take your seat counselor"

"I will your honor you don't love that girl you just want to break him" he said pointing to Hercule. This infuriated Gohan, he was boiling like the pots of tea his mother makes on the stove to relax.

"Listen hear I love that girl if you think me dating her has anything to do with Hercule Satan you're the scum of the earth I was a home schooled kid with no one to talk to I've seen stuff no child should see my own father is dead because of that man's ignorance. After that all I did was train it was the only thing that took my mind off of every thing when I got to school and Videl was nice to me I was shocked. Over time we became good friends every time I spend time with her I don't think of any of my problems. That my pregnant mom might go into labor, that my dad is dead, that every day he called me a fake when he was the one. That girl over their saved me from myself I only felt it right to save her"

"the defense rest"

"Gohan when you pulled Hercule off of Videl you beat him why is that" there was no answer from the teen

"answer the question young man" the judge demanded

"Gohan why did you beat Hercule"

"because I don't like innocent people hurt"

"it's been like that ever since I was a child i'll readily protect people in need. Hercule was hurting the person I loved and I lost it"

"is their any other record of this happening"

"just once the Cell games"

"and what happened their?"

"cell he sent this little blue versions of him to attack my friends because he wanted me a full strength their was an android their android 16 he was their to help us kill cell one of the little cell' slicked his head off and he began talking to me, but before we could finish Cell stepped on his head and crushed it and I lost it I killed all the little cell's without a thought and proceeded to fight cell"

"your savior is not a killing machine he only when necessary he saves like when he saved Videl satan from a lifetime of emotional scarring prosecution calls Videl satan to the stand"

Videl went through the same process as Gohan did and took the stand

"ms. Satan when you dad pinned you to the bed how did you feel"

"I was afraid"

"and what did you do"

" I struggled yelled for him to get off I even head butted him"

"does your father drink often?"

"He used to drink at a parties he threw all the time I'd go spend the night at Gohan's house when he did when he lost his title he drank everyday"

"is it safe to say he was an alcoholic"

"yes"

"prosecution rest"

"alright it is time for the jury to make a decision" the jurors retreated to the back room and Videl left the stand and followed Gohan out.

* * *

"Gohan I'm nervous what if he's innocent the I'd have to go back to living with him" she said before a tear escaped her eye

"shhhhh don't worry it'll be ok" he said hugging her

"Gohan" she aksed between sobs

"did you mean what you said on the stand?"

"Every word of it" she hugged him tighter now. Suddenly Krillin came out.

"guys the jury's back" Videl wiped her eyes and nose and composed herself before they both walked back inside the courtroom. and took their seats.

"has the jury reached a verdict" the jury foreman stood up.

"we have your honor on the count of battery we find the defendant Hercule satan guilty on the charge of child abuse we find the defendant Hercule Satan guilty, on the charge of Attempted rape we find the defendant Hercule Satan guilty."

"On the charge of battery the defendant is sentenced to a year in prison, on the charge of child abuse the defendant is sentenced to five years, on the charge of attempt rape the defendant is is sentenced to 12 years. The sentence will be carried out at the Red Mountains maximum security prison with no chance of parole. Thank you to the jury for serving your country"

Hercule was grief stricken. He was in a state of shock as the guards carried him away. Videl hugged Gohan with all the joy and strength she could muster. On that day justice was served.

* * *

**guys I'm so sorry about the wait I was going to update last weekend and splait is into two chapters been my mom and I got into an argument and she took my iPad. And school started for me last week so alot's going on I'm sorta the I cast at a new school. I start wrestling in a week so I will try and get the next chapter before that happens because a 3 hour practice is going to physically exhaust me. So let me know in the comments how i did an authors best friend is reviews and I was thinking of having interactive question at the end of each chapter tell me if you think I should do. Until next time I'm spear2 **

**(I changed my name so my family wouldn't find me they're very judgmental)**


	16. Author's note

**alright guys I know you were hoping for an update , but this is not it. I have to tell you guys that I, along with beta reading from saintmichael95, have rewritten the first chapter on this story. Unfortunately, that pushes our schedule back. If you guys like that chapter I'll redo a few more while simultaneously updating the last chapter and start on the sequel some time next month. But, if you are fine with the story, I'll update the last few chapters and start on the sequel and as a side project work on fixing up the earlier chapters. It's all up to you. You are the fans and you decide. Just vote in the comments to vote.**


	17. She's in labor

**Sorry i'm so sorry you have every right to be ashamed of me. It been a while minth since I've update. I'm so sorry i caught writers block. Please don't be mad.**

**thrid person POV **

Goha sat in class during that chikly december day. He was taking his last midterm of the semester. He'd finished earlier than the rest of the class and was awaiting the bell to ring.

"come on. It can't be long now" he said anxiously. He eyed the clock they were in they're final minute and he couldn't wait to rush home. His mom was due anyday now, and he hated the thought of her going into labor without anyone around.

"BARRIINNGG" that was the bell Gohan rushed out of the classroom, down the halls, and out the front doors. His friend and girlfriend, Videl and Erasa, had already made it their. They were conversing with eachother, neither one noticing him.

"Breaktiiiiimmeee" he exclaimed. The two girls jumped at his sudden appearance.

"Gohan your scared the crap outta me!" Videl exclaimed.

"Hey champ how's it going" ever since he beat Hercule she'd taken to calling him that.

"pretty good Erasa, did you get all your Christmas shopping done?" He asked her

"Nah not yet, that actually reminds me, I saw the best gifts for you guys at the mall I gotta run before they're Snatched up" she said

"well we don't wanna keep you waiting." Videl said. Erasa immediately sped off down the street the catch the city bus,

"well I'm glad she's gone" Gohan told his girlfriend

"and why is that?" Videl asked. Getting ready to defend her bestfriend

"Because now I can do this without anyone awing" he said before giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"So we're on vacation now what do you want to do" Gohan asked her with his arm wrapped around her.

"Well i was thinking we skip training today, make some hot cocoa, snuggle under a blanket, and watch Christmas specials all day." She said while holding onto his side.

"Anything for you babe" he said

"now let's-" he stopped as he felt an energy spike. It was coming from the direction of his house.

"Videl come on we've got to get home now!" He commanded. He took her by the hand and lead her arund the corner to an alley. He grabbed her hand and touched his fingers to his head, instant transmitting home.

* * *

"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed, suddenly appearing in his living room. His mother was breathing hard and she was standing in a puddle, Gohan knew her water had broken.

"Mom come on we've got to get you to the hospita! Videl call Everybody on your Cell phone! Tell them my mom's in labor!" He again touched the two women and transmit to the Son city hospital.

"MY MOM'S IN LABOR SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled as Videl walked behind him on the phone.

"Ok the nurse will take her, is the father here?" The stewardess asked, as a nurse put Chichi in a wheelchair and rolled her down the hall.

"no he's deceased." He told her.

"oh than you're the only one allowed in the room with her just follow the nurse." As soon as those words left the woman's mouth Gohan booked it down the hall way, almost running into a doctor on the way. Gohan smashed through the doors to see his mother being helped onto the delivery table.

"The doctor'll be in when your're dialated 10 cm right now you're only at 7" the nurse told her befoe turning and leaving"

"mom I'm here for you" Gohan said taking his mother's hand.

"Gohan here come's another contraction" she said

"Ok just breathe mom. Breathe"

"AHHHHHHAHAAHH" she screamed feeling the pain come

"I said breathe not scream" the demi saiyan stressed. A doctor ran in suddenly ready to take over.

"high I'm Dr. Yarn and i'll be delivering your baby let's see what we got under the hood here" he said. He flipped the cloth on Chichi's lower half up and took a look.

"well the baby's crowning. So let's get started" the doctor said as he put his gloves on.

"Now when i say push, I need you to really push ok?"

"YES JUST GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!" Chichi yelled at him.

"alright then PUSHHH" he yelled at her.

"AHHHHHHHH" Chichi yelled trying to push the baby out

"OWWWWWWWW" Gohan screamed out in pain as Chichi squeezed his hand.

"Alright I've got the head one more push should do it!" Chichi nodded. The pain was almost over

"Ready? Push!" He stressed

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH" Chichi yelled repeating her previous process

"OOOOWWWWWWWW" Gohan screamed again, women in labor were abnormally strong.

"WAHHHH" Gohan looked up while clutching his hand

"It's a boy!" the doctor cheered. He routinely smacked him on the butt and checked his weight.

"weighing about 10 pounds time of birth 11:59 AM" the doctor handed him to Chichi. The nurse went onto the hall and motioned for Videl and the rest of the Z-gang to come in.

"Mrs. Son he's precious" Videl said.

"Thank you" chichi said still coddling the baby.

"have you decided on a name yet?" The nurse asked

"well I like Gohan's idea we could name him Goten" Videl said.

"fine, but as a mother I choose at least ine part of the name so his middle name is Soul" Chichi said

"Well, Goten Soul Son, welcome to the world" the nurse said.

"alright now everyone get in for a picture" the nurse called

"say babies!"'she said, as she focused the lens

"babies!" The group called as she snapped the picture

"alright mom get some rest we'll be back tomorrow" Gohan told her

"sure thing Gohan" She said to him

* * *

Gohan spent the next few weeks in the house alone until Chichi was allowed to leave the hospital with Goten. In the time they'd trained and had been shopping. It was now christmas day amd they were exchanging presents with everyone.

"they're you to are" Erasa said suddenly appearing

"Hi Erasa how'd you get here" Gohan asked

"I invited her" Videl said

"Well here is you guy's couples gift" Erasa said giving them a rectangular shaped present. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper with reigndeers.

"and here is you individual gifts" she said handing them each a gift wrapped in red

* * *

Gohan and videl both sat their presents on the bed and began opening them. They orefered to do it later so clean up would be easier.

"Gohan would you get?" Videk asked

"a white and black gi from krillin and 18, a set off boxing gloves from yamcha, a brand new ps4 from bulma and vegeta, the destiny video game from tien and launch, and a black t-shirt from 17 and Zangya. What'd you get?" He asked in return

"a pink gi from krillin and 18, fingerless black gloves from yamcha, an autographed picture of Bulma from Bulma and Vegeta, the 1st season of faking it on dvd from tien and launch, and a black shirt from 17 and zangya"

"there's still erasa's presents" Gohan said opening his, he immedietly broke into laughter

"what'd you get" videl asked him. He couldn't answer through the laughter so he through her the box. When she saw videl sweatdropped.

"Trojan fire and ice condoms." She muttered

"Well what did I get?" Videl asked before tearing her present open

"Birth control pills." Videl said through clenched teeth, Gohan only laughed harder.

"what's in our couples gift than?" She said tearing through that, she was faced with a note

_when you use this gift make sure you use the other gifts_

"DAMNIT ERASA!" Videl yelled. The gift was a video that people under 18 could not watch, they tried no to think about how she got her hands on it.

* * *

**Alright, i am again so sorry it took me so long. This was the last chapter and I'm working hard to get the sequel up by tonight, maybe tomorrow morning. Ok thanks and if any of you play pokemon x or y and have a chimchar, monferno, or infernape with iron fist that'd you be willing to trade, please Pm me and we can work something out, thanks in advance.**


End file.
